


Save it All for Me

by mmmm1na



Series: When It's Love [2]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill is half jewish!, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Christmas, Comeplay, DATES AND HOLIDAY STUFF weeps, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hanukkah, M/M, Overstimulation, ass eating, holiday feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na
Summary: This year, the holidays are going to be a little different- but they're still Bill & Ted.  Nothing else matters.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: When It's Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056578
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	Save it All for Me

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOO HAPPY HOLIDAYS YALL! 
> 
> I really can't believe this fic spawned from the jesters discord saying something about Bill bottoming for the first time, and then I suddenly was writing ilyybd2. Ted voice WHOA. Big shout out to Mandy for screaming and Fox for cheering me on like CRAZY! I wouldn't have been able to get my juice back and finish this without you two. 
> 
> This fic is for everyone who's going to be experiencing the holidays a little differently this year- just a reminder that sometimes, even if it makes you feel sad, having a new experience might make it the most memorable holiday of all. Beyond that, I have so much love and affection for the B&T community for making these hard times so much more livable. Love you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ted wakes up to the feeling of Bill’s cold nose pressing against the back of his neck and shivers, pulling up the covers around the two of them more tightly. A cold snap had finally hit California, and while it wasn’t  _ cold _ cold, it was still chilly for two native west coast boys. The two of them had taken to cuddling at all opportunities to leech each other’s body heat, but Ted feels like his feet haven’t been warm for a week. He’s wearing socks in bed now, even, but he still feels the cold press to Bill’s toes against his calves, and he just pulls Bill’s arm around him tighter where it’s wrapped around his middle.

He dozes in and out, not wanting to get out of the cradle of warmth the blankets and Bill’s body are giving him, and eventually Bill begins to shift behind him, pressing up against him as he wiggles, sliding his palm under Ted’s shirt and over his belly. Ted’s cock is half hard from sleep, mildly interested from the heat of Bill’s crotch pressed against his ass, and he presses back against Bill, arching his back slightly so Bill grinds forward.

“Morning, dude,” Ted says softly, voice rough and deep, and Bill grunts at him, wiggling closer and pressing his face closer into the space between Ted’s shoulder and the sheets.

“So cold, dude,” Bill grumbles, and Ted can hardly understand him, but he still laughs and wiggles closer, loving the feeling of Bill’s body against his. Bill presses his cock up against Ted’s ass again, and his breath washes hot over Ted’s skin, rubbing his nose against the back of Ted’s neck before pressing a kiss to his skin.

Ted sighs when Bill slides his hand into his briefs to cup his cock, just playing with him as he kisses his skin, and Ted presses his ass back again as Bill presses forward. They wiggle for a little, panting and moving against each other until they’re hard in their underwear, and Ted tugs Bill’s hand off his cock and turns. They both squeal and laugh when his movement tugs the blanket out of place and lets a wash of cold air into their nest, but they quickly tuck it back in place and giggle as they press close to each other again. Ted slips his arm under Bill’s neck and tugs Bill’s thigh over his hip to slip his own between Bill’s legs, and then their cocks are hot and hard against each other where they’re lined up between them.

Ted loves pressing up against Bill in the morning like this, easy and soft and pliant, and he rests his cheek on Bill’s curls as they grind against each other, one hand flexing on Bill’s thigh as the other wraps around his shoulders to keep him close. He feels the tingling heat of sweat forming in his armpits and down his legs from how hot he’s getting, but the bedroom is still too cold to take the blanket off, so he just pants and slides his hand up Bill’s thigh to his butt to pull him closer. 

Bill’s breath is hot on Ted’s neck where his face is tucked against his shoulder, and he gasps and clutches at Ted’s back when Ted squeezes his ass. Ted just pulls him as close as possible and grinds their cocks together, moaning softly, his fingers sliding against the worn soft fabric of Bill’s boxers until he’s holding a cheek in his palm. Bill jerks in his grip, and Ted accidentally presses his fingers against Bill’s hole through the cotton.

Bill makes the smallest, sweetest noise against the skin of Ted’s neck, gasping as his hips jerk again, and Ted feels a hot wash of arousal rush through him, rubbing at Bill’s hole through his shorts. He’s still never touched Bill here, the two of them so caught up in what they’ve been doing, Ted loving Bill inside him so much that they haven’t ever thought to switch. But now- well, Ted is thinking about it as he rubs a little harder at the crack of Bill’s ass and feels the give of skin, the way Bill’s cock gets harder against his own, and then those sweet high moans he makes,  _ ah, nnh, ahh, _ and he tenses up in Ted’s arms and comes in his shorts, shivering through it.

Ted wiggles his palm between them to rub over the head of his cock through his briefs, breath catching as Bill reaches down to squeeze gently at his balls, and he shudders as he comes a minute later, thighs tensing. He presses his nose to Bill’s hair and hides a kiss, sighing happily as Bill squeezes him tight in a hug.

“I don’t wanna get up, dude,” Bill murmurs against Ted’s neck, and Ted nods, wrapping his arms around Bill.

“Let’s go shower, and I’ll make you breakfast, okay?” Ted asks, and Bill nods. “We’re going to have a most excellent day, Bill, my friend.”

Bill grins at him when he pulls back and Ted can’t help but return the smile, sticking his hand out so they can wiggle their fingers together in a little air guitar.

\---

It’s the beginning of December, so the mall has already started to play Christmas music and everything is covered in red ribbons, trees in every corner and Santa’s cottage already set up in the main area by the big tree, and Ted settles himself in for the Month of Hell.

Not like,  _ actual _ hell- Ted doesn’t think he’ll ever really be able to use the metaphor without thinking of how terrible their time in actual hell was, the nightmares that plagued him for months after, the way he only just stopped having them. But the holiday season at the mall is a very specific type of hell, even while working in the food court, and Ted reminds himself that he needs the money, especially if he’s going to buy Bill Christmas gifts.

They haven’t talked about what they’re doing for the holidays this year, but Ted assumes they’ll be spending them together. Thanksgiving was takeout at Missy’s after she forgot to turn the oven on for the turkey; it was nice, the two of them and her and the princesses all watching a movie on the television and picking at their Chinese food. Bill got very animated when it came to describing the institution of Thanksgiving to the princesses, and Ted pulled him under his arm when he was done, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Bill wrapped his arms around his waist to snuggle on the couch.

“I didn’t want them to get the wrong idea,” Bill says softly, flushing under Ted’s attention. “The way we treated the Native Americans was  _ most  _ non-triumphant, dude.”   


Ted zones out as he makes another smoothie, working around his coworkers as they bustle here and there during the lunchtime rush, and thinks about how this will be the first Christmas he doesn’t go to his dad’s. His dad hasn’t reached out to him since their argument, and neither has Ted; he still feels torn up over the whole thing, upset that he would think so little of Ted’s best friend. Bill's the most important person in Ted's life, period- Ted doesn't really understand how anyone couldn't like him, especially knowing how much Ted loves him. Ted sometimes wishes that his dad would make an effort to see Ted's side of things, to try to understand what Bill means to him, but in the end it doesn't matter. Ted knows, and Bill knows, and that's that.

Their shifts line up today, miraculously, so Ted goes over to wait by Pretzels & Cheese as Bill finishes up, waving with a grin when Bill spots him. Some of Bill's coworkers wave too- they recognize him from how often he stops by, but also because one of them has worked there long enough to remember when Ted got fired most heinously. That manager got replaced, thank god, because Ted was pretty sure Bill was going to beat him up at some point over something stupid, and that wouldn't have gone over well for anyone.

"Hey, dude!" Bill chirps once he's tossed his apron in the back and grabbed his sweater. "How's it hanging?"

"Excellent!" Ted says, and wants to kiss him. "I was thinking about Christmas at work… do you want a tree?"

"We could get a fake one, I guess," Bill says as they meander towards the exit. "But I dunno where we'd store it. We could ask my dad to keep it in his garage?"

"Yeah," Ted says, and thinks about how his family used to get real trees when he was a kid, his mom loving the smell of the sap.

"What's up, dude?" Bill asks, bumping his elbow into Ted after he's quiet for a minute.

"I kinda thought… It would be nice to have a real tree, this year. Since," Ted pauses, taking a deep breath. "Since it's our first Christmas together. And… I won't be seeing my dad, or anything."

Ted feels Bill's fingers brush against his own, just for a second, and just knowing the touch is as purposeful as holding hands makes his tummy flutter. Bill nods as he thinks, scratching his eyebrow, and finally says, "yeah, dude, we should totally get a real tree. It just might not be too big, because money, y'know?"

Ted nods, a grin spreading over his face even as they push the doors open and get slapped in the face with chilly air, the big building casting this part of sidewalk in shade. "Even if it was small, I would like it, I think."

Bill nods with an excited "me too, dude!" and they lope over to their van, giggling and bumping into each other. 

Once they pile in, Ted leans over the center to rest his hand on the driver's seat, meeting Bill for a kiss. He always feels a little thrill when he kisses his best friend, like he can't believe he's able to, and revels in the fact that he can and that he knows Bill loves him.

The chilly nip in the air lingers a little, but the warm sunshine means that they're comfortable as they drive to the lot that sets up every year, lines and lines of trees all stacked against wooden frames. Ted can't help it, he always gets a little excited when he smells the pine sap in the air, and wishes he could flop into the trees like he did when he was a kid, hugging them and breathing deep. He's pretty sure he'd knock over the whole display if he tried it now, but he bounces on the balls of his feet as he and Bill walk through the lines, trying to figure out what they can afford. 

Bill glances up and down the row, and tugs on Ted's hand until he ducks down low enough that Bill can lean up and kiss him sweetly. "You're cute."

Ted flushes all the way to the tips of his ears, grinning widely even as he tries to kiss Bill again. Bill's been saying sweet things like that to him recently, like he's a babe, and Ted wonders if it should bother him, because he doesn't mind being Bill's babe at  _ all _ . He wraps his arms around Bill quickly in a squeezing hug, so happy and excited, before pulling away just as quickly, and Bill's laughter rings out brightly in the pine-scented air. 

They end up getting a tiny tree, just a couple feet, because they don't have the room or money for anything bigger. Ted happily carries it back to the van and flops with it into the back, pressing his face to the needles for just a second and breathing deep.

"What're you doing, dude?" Bill laughs, tugging on the leg of Ted's pants as he tosses in the cheap stand.

"I always want to lay on the trees on display but I can't, so I just-" Ted replies, feeling a little embarrassed, but Bill just crawls in after him and presses his face carefully to the needles of their tree, breathing deeply.

"It's nice," Bill says softly, and I then sticks his tongue out and sputters as a needle pokes him. Ted laughs, petting his fingers over the back of Bill's palm to squeeze his hand. "We're never gonna get the needles out of the van, though."

"I don't mind," Ted says, softly, and Bill smiles at him, eyes so hooded and soft.

"Love you, dude," Bill says, and Ted leans in to kiss him, the scent of pine and Bill wrapped around him like a blanket.

\---

That night, while they’re cuddling on the couch and watching TV, Bill does that thing where he’s about to say something but then doesn’t, breath catching and releasing multiple times over the span of a half hour. Usually Ted just lets him think until the thought comes out, knowing how awful it is for someone to prompt you when you’re not ready to speak, but it isn’t usually  _ Bill  _ who’s the one who needs time to ponder.

“What’s up, dude?” Ted asks, petting over the little peek of skin at Bill’s hip, listening to the way Bill’s heart beats in his chest.

“I wanna celebrate Hanukkah this year,” Bill rushes out, and Ted looks up at him in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

Bill messes with his hair, rubbing the back of his head as he looks at the TV, furrow forming between his brows for a second. “I dunno if you remember, but when I was little my family used to celebrate it. My mom was Jewish.”

Ted thinks for a second, remembering vaguely, and asks, "I thought you had a Christmas tree, though? I remember going over to your house on Christmas day to play with our presents."

"Yeah, we did," Bill says, stroking over Ted's hair absentmindedly. "My dad's side of the family celebrates Christmas, so my mom didn't really make a big deal about it. It was… it was a long time ago, I don't blame you for not remembering."

Ted goes up onto his elbow so he can look at Bill, not wanting him to think he's taking this lightly. "I wanna celebrate it, if you want to! What do we gotta do? We have to get the candle thing, right?"

Bill laughs and nods. "Yeah, the menorah. We should… my dad might still have my mom's, in a box of her stuff. There's still some in the garage."

"We should see," Ted says softly, thinking of the box of ornaments in his dad's crawl space, the little angels and stars and glittery shells he's hung on the tree every Christmas, a little more sparkle coming off on his fingers with each passing year. There's no way he's getting any of those even though they feel like his, being the one who would decorate the tree at his dad's house every holiday.

Ted presses his forehead to Bill's chest and squeezes his eyes shut as they burn suddenly, and Bill wraps his arms around him tight, making a questioning noise.

"Wish I could get the shells I made with my mom out of the box at my dad's house," Ted says softly, breath hitching, and Bill hums comfortingly, petting over Ted's back.

"Missy might have some ornaments, too," Bill says, and they both look over at their little tree, standing in front of their record shelf. "It looks kinda naked, huh."

Ted laughs, wiping at his eyes, and nods so that his cheek rubs against the soft cotton of Bill's shirt. "I have an idea, dude."

When they crawl into bed that night, giggling and kissing, their little Christmas tree is wearing a threadbare AC/DC half-shirt.

\---

Bill takes the van to his dad's house after work later that week, and Ted wakes up from his post-shift nap to find a sweet little metal menorah sitting on their table by the door, a box of candles and matches sitting next to it. It looks well loved, bits of wax still stuck to it and metal blackened by many years of hands, and Bill grins at Ted from the kitchen when he sees Ted's woken up.

"You like it, dude? Turns out my dad still had it after all," Bill says happily, and Ted puts the menorah down gently so he can go over and wrap his arms around Bill and kiss him.

"It's great, dude," Ted says happily when they're done kissing, pleased and pink at the dazed way Bill looks at his mouth when they separate. "When do we start? We have to light the candles, right?"

"Yeah," Bill says, blinking a couple times, and presses another kiss to Ted's lips before turning back to the pan. "You light a candle a night for eight days, and you say a prayer, but I only remember the beginning. Then usually, you exchange a gift a day, but we don't have to do that, we can still do Christmas gifts."

"No way, dude," Ted says, standing behind Bill so he can wrap his arms around his friend's waist while he cooks, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I wanna do it the right way! I'll give you gifts every night."

"It's not a big deal," Bill says, but Ted can hear the little thread of joy in his voice, and Ted wiggles and squeezes Bill happily. "The gifts can be super small, dude. Like, socks, or a cassette, or something."

"Yeah, yeah, for sure," Ted says, mind already whirring. He shivers, the heat of Bill against his front making the chill in their apartment more pronounced, and he presses a kiss to the back of Bill's neck before going to grab a sweater. He's gonna get Bill the  _ most _ excellent Hanukkah presents.

"I also found her recipe box, dude!" Bill calls from the kitchen.

Ted shrugs on a hoodie, burrowing into it happily when he realizes it smells like Bill, and pads back out into the living room to see his friend rattling a small metal box at him. "Oh, no way?"

"Yes way, Ted," Bill says happily, and points at the pan. "I had to find something really simple, but this chicken recipe is from it, dude! I got the stuff to make it on the way back from my dad's place."

" _ Whoa _ ," Ted says, and when he opens the cabinet for a glass, finds three new spice bottles that they definitely didn't have. "Dude, we have  _ spices _ !"

"Yeah, dude!" Bill says, and he sounds so overjoyed Ted has to laugh. They air guitar triumphantly as they giggle together, bumping into each other in the tiny kitchen, and Ted feels so in love that he might burst from it.

The chicken is a little burnt  _ (Better burnt than raw, dude), _ but Bill has never cooked anything well other than boxed mac n' cheese, so both of them dig in happily. Ted hums and wiggles, unable to help himself in the way he gets whenever he eats good food, and Bill traps his foot between his own under the table, practically glowing with happiness.

After dinner, Ted can’t help but pull Bill on top of him on the couch, warm affection for his friend filling him, and laughs when Bill flops down onto him with an  _ oof _ to kiss him. He feels so happy, the prospect of spending the holidays with Bill, the dinner he made especially for him following his mother’s recipe, the calm quiet of their apartment that they share together, the feeling of Bill’s body on top of his… It’s like heaven.

Bill pulls away with a wet noise to kiss across Ted’s cheek to his neck, nosing under his ear to press a sucking kiss to the corner of his jaw, and another to his neck, and another to his collar. Ted sighs happily, petting his hands up Bill’s back to his nape, pulling his hat off to comb through his curls, and when he scratches his nails lightly Bill makes a happy little noise against his skin. 

Bill noses over his cheek to come back up to his mouth, and they kiss and kiss until Ted feels hot all over, the feeling of Bill’s tongue against his and his lips pressing and teeth nipping all making arousal sing through his body. Ted gets goosebumps all down his legs when Bill’s hand slides down to slip under the hem of his sweater, calloused fingertips petting over the line of his hip, and he makes a tiny noise against Bill’s lips, clutching at the back of his shirt.

“Want you, dude,” Bill murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ted’s mouth, and Ted nods, pressing his hips up against Bill’s.

“Me too,” Ted sighs, tilting his head so that Bill can kiss his neck again, and he gasps when Bill presses his thigh against his cock, half-hard in his soft sleep pants. Bill makes a tiny noise against his skin and presses down again and again until Ted is moaning softly in the back of his throat, whining as Bill slides his hand up under his shirt to thumb over his nipple.

Bill slides down and pushes Ted’s shirt up under his armpits so he can lick over his nipple, sucking it into his mouth as his fingers pinch at the other, and Ted moans, pressing his cock against Bill’s belly. He shivers when Bill pulls off with a wet noise to lick at the other, the cold air of the room making his nipple peak sensitively, and he whines when Bill plays with it, rubbing his palm over the sensitive skin before squeezing his tits.

“Wanna get in bed?” Bill asks softly, mouth hanging open as he pants against Ted’s skin, lips red and wet and swollen, and Ted nods, gasping as Bill keeps playing with him, thumbing and pinching and squeezing. “What do you wanna do?”

“Want,  _ ah, _ want you to make love to me,” Ted gasps, pressing his chest into Bill’s hands, the pleasure just on the edge of being painful and too much, overwhelming and intense. “Want you in me, it’s been,  _ nnh,  _ it’s been a while.”

“Yeah,” Bill murmurs, watching Ted’s face as he keeps playing with him, and then leans back down to suck hard at Ted’s nipple just to make him moan, pulling off with a pop and a scrape of teeth. “Wanna make you feel good.”

Ted nods and takes Bill’s hands when he climbs off of him, hoisting Ted up and pushing him towards the bedroom. Ted’s cock is tenting at the front of his sleep pants, hard and obvious, but Bill’s jeans look tighter than normal too, and Ted wants to go on his knees so bad it hurts.

He drags Bill down onto the bed with him and crawls onto his lap once he’s leaning against the pillows, rubbing against him and kissing him over and over until Bill is clutching at his hips and ass, panting. Ted feels it like an itch under his skin, the need for Bill inside him, wanting to be close, to show Bill with his body how much he loves and cares for him, just a different sort of loving after Bill’s special dinner. 

“You wanna be on top?” Bill pants out, smirking, and Ted nods as he presses his ass back against where Bill is still straining at the zipper of his jeans. Bill’s gaze goes hot and heavy on Ted’s face, and Ted shivers with it, squirming and rubbing his hands over Bill’s chest.

Ted goes to take off his sweater and shirt, but when the cool air of the bedroom hits his heated skin he shivers and pulls them back down, laughing when Bill giggles and clutches at his thighs. “It’s too cold in here, dude.”

“We can get under the blankets,” Bill says, sliding his hands under Ted’s top, hands hot and wide on his belly. “You can wear it like a cape, dude, it’ll be awesome.”

Ted giggles and nods, and Bill grins at him as they wiggle and shift, undressing each other and kissing and crawling under the blankets. Ted throws his leg back over Bill’s hips once they’re naked, pressing the whole length of their chests together, and leans on his forearms to kiss Bill, sighing at the hot feeling of his body.

“Love you on top of me,” Bill murmurs against Ted’s lips, pressing kisses across his cheek over to his jaw. 

Ted sighs and tilts his head, stroking his thumbs over the baby hairs under Bill’s ears, and Bill sucks at the line of his throat, hands stroking wide paths down Ted’s back to his ass. He rubs his fingers gently over Ted’s hole to make him take in a shaky breath, just a tease, before tracing his fingers along the sensitive curve of his butt and back up over his hips, squeezing and letting go to reach for the lube.

“Love being on top of you,” Ted says back, pressing his face to Bill’s neck, and squirms so that their cocks rub together, pressed so tightly between their bellies.

Bill fingers him slowly, tugging Ted up his chest so his wrist isn't at such a harsh angle, and Ted shakes and sighs over him, hanging his head as he pants through the feeling. Bill's doing that thing he does when he feels extra affectionate, rubbing and pressing against Ted's rim, teasing and turning him on in equal measure, twisting his fingers to make Ted gasp and shake on top of him. The head of Ted's cock rubs gently against Bill's abs every time he twitches forward, the perfect tease, and Ted feels hot all over being this close to Bill, the only sound in the room the panting of their breaths and the quiet wet noises of Bill's fingers. 

"Want your cock," Ted moans when he feels loose and wet, and Bill takes in a shaky breath, hand squeezing at Ted's hip before he pulls his fingers out gently. 

"You're so excellent, dude," Bill murmurs, craning his neck up to kiss Ted, and when Ted scoots down to meet him, Bill's cock presses under his balls, making them both gasp.

Ted sits up a little, shivering at the wash of cold air that rushes I'm and hits his skin, and reaches behind him to where Bill is stroking lube over his cock, hard and wet and incredible. He takes him in hand and sits back, rubbing Bill's cockhead against his hole with a shaky breath before sinking down. Bill makes a harsh noise in his throat, clutching at Ted's hips, tendons in his neck standing out as he curls his neck up to watch himself disappear inside Ted.

" _Unh,_ _Ted_ ," Bill groans when Ted's ass is flush with his hips, wiggling and grinding back, and when he squeezes down around Bill they both moan. Ted shifts his hips, rolling them as he leans forward to rest his hands on Bill's chest, his head falling forward.

Ted shivers as the blanket falls off his shoulders, but he's too hot and turned on to grab it, rolling his hips again and again until it's not enough, lifting himself up off Bill's cock and dropping back down. They both moan shakily, Bill looking so incredible under him, flushed all across his face and down his chest, panting with every drop of Ted's hips as little moans push out of him. 

Bill's hands squeeze at Ted’s hips, thumbs tucked into the crease of his hip bones, and Ted thinks about how he loves the way Bill tugs and pulls at him, helping him move. Bill shifts and plants his feet on the bed, hips twitching up to meet Ted's every time he drops back down, and Ted leans back to hold onto Bill's thighs. The angle is deeper this way, making Ted's thighs shake and his abs clench, but it's worth it when he finally gets Bill's cock against his prostate. His head falls back as he moans, grinding down and shivering again, and hears the way Bill takes a shuddering breath, his thighs tensing under Ted's hands.

"You're so  _ hot,  _ Ted, such a babe,  _ look _ at you," Bill moans, hips twitching up when Ted lifts up a little, punching a moan out of him. "So hot, so sexy when you ride my cock, dude, feel so good, so  _ tight _ ."

Ted holds himself up as Bill starts to thrust up into him, thighs shaking as little moans tear out of him with every push of Bill's cock. He shivers again, head rolling so he can rest his cheek on his shoulder, and watches Bill's face as he focuses on fucking him, furrowed brow and open mouth and cheeks so pink and hot. Ted's cock slaps against Bill's tummy with every thrust up, leaking and dripping onto Bill's skin, and Ted shivers and moans again.

"Cold?" Bill grunts out, and Ted squirms on his cock when he stops thrusting, but he can't deny how his arousal isn't enough to keep him warm. He nods, and Bill clutches at his hips to keep him where he is, gesturing at the blanket that's fallen around his calves. "Grab the blanket, dude, c'mon."

Ted gasps when his shifting makes Bill's cock tug against his sensitive rim, but gathers the throw and tosses it around his shoulders with a grin, feeling equal parts silly and sexy as he sits on Bill's lap. Bill grins and giggles, sliding his hands up and down Ted's flank, feeling how's he's covered in goosebumps, and tugs him down so they're pressed chest to chest again. His cock slips out of Ted when they're shifting and Ted gasps at the feeling, but doesn't mind because now he can kiss Bill, going down onto his forearms to press his mouth to his friend's with a happy noise. 

"C'mon, wanna fuck you," Bill says after a moment, voice tight with arousal, and his fingers reach around to play with Ted's hole. "Sit on my cock, dude, wanna make you feel good."

Ted's cheeks feel red as he nods and scoots back; Bill holds his dick steady so Ted sinks back down easily, and he arches his back as he's filled again, whining in the back of his throat. Bill starts fucking up into him quickly, pulling Ted's hips down with every thrust, and Ted just moans every time Bill bottoms out, punctuating the slap of their skin. He clings to Bill's shoulders and neck, holding himself up on shaky arms, and wants to hit the peak of this pleasure, the feeling building and pulsing through him.

"Wanna come," Ted whines, and Bill moans desperately, hands flexing on Ted's hips, angling his hips so Ted jerks and tenses up when he brushes his prostate. "Wanna come,  _ Bill, unh,  _ please."

"Wanna make you come," Bill grunts out, panting, and let's go of Ted's hip to squeeze his hand between them and wrap it around Ted's cock. Ted moans, head dropping forward, and can barely keep his eyes open as he watches the head of his dick peek through the circle of Bill's fingers, the snapping of Bill's hips pushing Ted's forward. 

The feeling and sight of Bill's thumb rubbing against his cockhead is enough, and the pleasure pulls in and he comes, shaking and shooting all over Bill's fingers and tummy, voice breaking around a moan. Bill grunts as Ted squeezes tight around him, thrusts becoming shorter and more out of rhythm, and he moans sweet and high as his brow furrows and he shakes through his orgasm. Ted shivers at the feeling of Bill's cock pulsing in him, and makes a tiny little noise when Bill finally pulls out with a wet sound, his cum so hot as it drips out of Ted's hole.

Bill tugs on Ted's hips, urging him to scoot down and lay half on top of Bill so their faces are close, and wraps his arms around Ted to hold him as they kiss, tender and sweet. 

"Love you," Ted says softly against Bill's lips, loving the feeling of Bill's smile against his mouth.

“Love you, too,” Bill replies, petting his and over Ted’s flank and shifting to get closer. His movements tug the blanket out of place, letting a wash of cold air in, and Ted squeaks as he giggles and tries to pull the blanket back in place.

“Dude!” Ted says through his laughter, and Bill tries to tuck the blanket back in place through his laughter, making them into an even tighter burrito.

“Wanna shower?” Bill asks, squeezing Ted’s butt with a grin. “It’ll be warm.”

Ted nods, and they both make the mad dash to the bathroom once Ted flings off the cover, laughing and yelping about the chill. They huddle together as they wait for the shower to warm up with their arms wrapped around one another, and Ted presses his face to Bill’s hair and takes a deep breath, unable to keep himself from smiling. Bill doesn’t even complain when Ted puts his cold feet on top of his to keep them away from the tile floor.

\---

Ted feels like for the next couple of days, all he thinks about is what he can buy for Bill as gifts.

Usually, it’s not this hard; there's always something or another that Bill has mentioned, or has been hinting about that Ted can buy. They both know neither of them can go crazy with their money, so it’s not a  _ huge  _ deal, but this year… Ted wants this holiday to be  _ most _ resplendent. He smiles to himself when he thinks about how Bill had gotten so sweet when he showed Ted his mom’s menorah, and wants him to remember this time together- hopefully the first of  _ many _ Hanukkah's together, he thinks with a happy, squirmy feeling. 

He stops by the guitar store after his shift instead of going to catch the bus, meandering through the shop and thinking about what he could get, and brushes his fingers over the slightly more expensive guitar strings, thinking about how the A string on Bill's favorite guitar had broken last month and still hadn't been replaced. Ted knows he could just buy a replacement, but that's boring, so he takes three of the more expensive strings off the wall- can't afford to get a whole set right now, but he can buy these, and reminds himself to buy the other three next month.

Another day, on the way to the bus, his eye gets caught by the comic shop tucked into the corner. He and Bill don't really go to this one often, preferring the one closer to their house, but Bill's been complaining about how his dad got rid of some of his old issues of X-Men when he cleaned out the garage. It wouldn't hurt to check, either way.

The next week is filled with Ted stopping in shops before and after work, secretly tucking his purchases among the refuse under their bed. He doesn't think Bill will look, since it's his side, but he still stuffs some t-shirts around the bags to hide them a bit better, and reminds himself to get special wrapping paper.

He gets stuck on the last gifts, running out of both ideas  _ and _ money, but finally gets some inspiration while he and Bill are at a thrift store picking out some new clothes for work. He finds a soft purple flannel that he hides under the jeans in his arm, and then a big cream sweatshirt that reminds him of what Bill used to wear in high school. He makes his purchases while Bill is in the changing room still, thinking about how he's gonna make Bill the coolest Hanukkah sweater ever.

Bill's been cooking a lot more, even when he's tired, trying out recipes from his mom's box. He has to call his dad, sometimes, knowing he'll be more help than Missy would be in regards to cooking, and they end up reminiscing over the phone half the time, phone cord stretching across the living room into the kitchen as Bill seasons or mixes. Ted always gets this sweet, happy feeling whenever he hears Bill laugh with his dad, knowing that once he hangs up, Bill will tell him whatever story was shared about his childhood.

It's a weird time- Ted thinks a lot about his own mom, and his dad and Deacon. There's this tiny part inside him that wishes everything could just be normal, he tells Bill quietly one night as they lay in bed together, wishes he could just go back to spending the holidays at his dad's house and going to see Bill on Christmas morning, like they've done every year since they've met. 

"But dude," Bill says softly, rubbing his thumb over Ted's knuckles. "Your dad was most heinous to you every year, remember? He would always yell when you'd help with the dinner. And he… he was most non- _ non- _ heinous to you this summer, too."

Ted nods and shrugs, pressing his face deeper into the pillow, and Bill snuggles closer, their knees knocking and hands pressed together between their bodies. Bill shifts for just a second, pressing a kiss to Ted's forehead before laying his head back on the pillow, so close that Ted can smell the minty toothpaste on his breath.

"Yeah I guess," Ted says softly. "And I'm also really excited to spend time with you, dude."

"Yeah," Bill pauses for a second, and then squeezes Ted's hands. "My dad asked if we wanted to come visit my family this year, for Christmas Eve. My aunt is doing a whole thing at her house."

"Do you wanna go?" Ted asks, and thinks of how nice it would be to have a big family Christmas, but also how he wants to just have a day for him and Bill, alone.

"It could be fun, dude," Bill says. "We could just drive over for Christmas Eve, eat dinner, play games… and then come home, and do Christmas Day for just us." 

Ted nods, wiggling his fingers out of Bill's grip to loop his arm around him, suddenly wanting to hold him so tight. "Yeah, dude… that sounds _ most _ outstanding."

"Excellent," Bill says happily, and presses his cold nose to Ted's neck as he hugs him back.

\---

The first day of Hanukkah is like any other day, especially because Ted doesn't remember it's happening until he comes home from work to find Bill cooking dinner. He's making some sort of pancake thing, but they don't look like regular pancakes, and Ted comes up behind Bill to nose under his ear as he peers at the pan, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Bill’s neck.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Bill giggles out, and Ted squeezes him. "I'm making latkes."

"What are they?" Ted asks, curious as he hooks his chin over Bill's shoulder.

"Potato pancakes, dude," Bill responds cheerfully. "It's Hanukkah!"

"No way! Today?"

"Yes way, Ted," Bill says, and he sounds so happy that Ted has to press a kiss to his cheek, craning around. Bill laughs, tilting his head into it, and continues, "we can light the menorah before we eat, okay?"

Ted nods, tummy already grumbling, and goes to change into comfier clothing. He stands at the foot of their bed, clutching his clothes in his hands, and goes down onto his knees in a rush to drag out the first gift. It's big and soft and a bit lumpy, and Ted's not the best at wrapping, but the blue wrapping paper has little six-pointed stars all over it, and it's more the thought that counts, anyway.

"Dude, you coming?" Bill calls, and Ted hums and carries the present out with him.

Bill's dragged one of their amps over to the table by the window and is sitting there as he pats the space next to him for Ted to join, but his eyes light up when he sees the present in Ted's hands, a grin spreading across his face. "Is that for me, dude?"

"Yes way, Bill!" Ted crows, and sits next to his friend on the amp.

"You coulda waited till Christmas, dude, I wouldn't have minded," Bill says, petting over the special paper before looking up at Ted, furrow between his brow. Ted just grins and shrugs, ducking his head so his bangs hang in his face.

"You said that you're supposed to give presents every day, dude," Ted says, and Bill reaches for his hand, squeezing his fingers. 

"You're… every day?" Bill asks softly, and when Ted just nods and looks at him, Bill leans in to kiss him. 

"The foods gonna get cold," Ted says when they part after a moment, cheeks pink. "Let's do it, dude."

"Yeah," Bill says, but he's still looking at Ted with that tender look, and Ted grins at him.

"You wanna open the present?" Ted asks softly, playing with Bill's hand.

"Yeah, we gotta-" Bill shakes his head a little, and looks at the table, where he's cleared a little spot for the menorah, placed on top of a stack of old magazines. "We gotta light it first, dude, then I will."

Bill lets go of his hand to reach for the candles, and Ted does a little happy wiggle when he sees that he still looks a little pink. Bill continues, "so from what I remember, you put the candle in the first day, and then light the middle one, and use it to light the others. There's a prayer but I… I can't remember it."

"That's ok," Ted says softly, and reaches out to hold the base of the menorah steady as Bill puts in the first candle, all the way on the right. "You can just say something nice, if you want, or we can just think something nice, you know?"

Bill nods, and gives Ted the candle for the center to hold as he strikes up a match. Ted feels like this is really important, all of a sudden- being here with Bill, doing this with him, being a part of this holiday ritual. He feels a warm rush of affection flood through him, and he can't take his eyes off of Bill's face, concentration apparent from his furrowed brow to the twist of his mouth.  _ I love you _ , Ted thinks to himself, overwhelming in it’s certainty.  _ I love you more than anyone. _

Bill lights the first candle and carefully puts the one he's holding in the middle holder, taller than the rest, and sits back. They both look at the flame, and Bill closes his eyes for just a second, just for the space of one breath in and out, and then takes Ted's hand and squeezes.

"Thanks, Ted," He says softly, and Ted squeezes Bill's hand back. 

"Of course, Bill," Ted whispers. Bill puts his head on Ted’s shoulder just for a moment before turning to him with a grin.

“Food?”

“Your present, dude!” Ted says, laughing.

“Oh, right!” Bill replies happily, and squeezes the present gently before he tugs apart the wrapping paper. The cream sweater is folded inside, and when Bill holds it up he finds that it’s covered in marker doodles, all centered around the center drawing of a menorah and the words ‘Happy Hanukkah!.’ “Dude! Excellent!”

“Yeah?” Ted says shyly, and Bill turns that megawatt grin on him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Yes way, dude! This is  _ most _ outstanding,” Bill crows, and tugs off his flannel to pull the sweater on. “I’ve never had a Hanukkah sweater before!”

“I wanted to give it to you on the first day so that you could wear it a couple of days, if you wanted,” Ted says, twisting his hands in his lap. He squeaks when Bill gathers him up in his arms, almost falling off the amp they’re squished on, and makes a happy noise when Bill kisses him soundly.

“I love it, dude,” Bill says, pressing another kiss to his mouth. “Thank you.”

Ted just nods and hugs Bill back, and they kiss for a moment, squashed together on their tiny perch. When Bill pulls away he leans back in to press one last kiss to Ted’s mouth, like he can’t help himself, and then stands and tugs Ted up with him. “C’mon, dude,  _ latkes _ .”

\---

The week passes much like any other, except that whenever Ted and Bill sit on their amp to light the night’s candle, it feels special and intimate in a way that Ted would never have guessed. He supposes it’s the act of sharing something so special with Bill, something new and wonderful, combined with the fact that they’re…  _ together. _ Every night they try something new that Bill whips up from his mom’s recipes, though they aren’t all super successful, and they eat and watch TV and wait for the candles to burn out before going to bed. It’s really a  _ most  _ outstanding week.

One of the days falls on a Friday, and they work together to make enough food for a group, inviting Missy and Jo and Liz, Deacon, and even Ted’s coworker Lucy, piling them all into their living room. It’s finally warm in the apartment, Ted thinks happily as he strips down to his tank top and leans back on his hands, all of them sitting on the floor as they eat and laugh and chatter. They have a record playing softly, and Bill is in the kitchen frying up the last of the latkes, humming to himself and laughing when Missy cracks a joke, leaning against the counter in the kitchen and chatting with him as he cooks. 

Deacon is on the floor next to Ted, picking at his food and listening to the princesses tell a story to an incredulous looking Lucy, when he suddenly says, quietly, “Is everything okay, Ted?”

Ted looks at him in surprise before nodding. “Yeah, dude, why?”

“You didn’t come over to set up the tree, so I did it,” Deacon says softly. “I don’t blame you, but… it was weird.”

“Yeah,” Ted responds, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I’m not. I’m not gonna come, this year. Come home. For Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Deacon says, sounding kind of sad, and they sit there in silence for a minute. Ted catches Bill’s eye, and Bill gives him a look, furrowing and raising his brow, silently asking if everything is okay. Ted just nods and smiles a little at him, reassuring, before turning back to Deacon, who he finds watching him.

“You really love him, huh?” Deacon asks, and Ted feels his face get pink as he ducks his head. He can’t help the little smile that stretches across his face, and he glances up at Bill again, seeing that his cheeks and ears are a little pink, as if he heard Deacon’s question.

“Yeah, I do,” Ted says softly, and then, seriously, “You know that’s why I can’t go home this year, right? It’s not… it’s not because of you, dude, it’s. I can’t listen to Dad say those things about him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Deacon says shortly, and Ted knows that he understands.

Bill comes to sit next to him after a minute, carrying a fresh plate of hot latkes, and sets them down on the floor next to the bowls of apple sauce and sour cream Missy had topped up. “All good, dude?”

Ted nods, taking a deep breath and letting it out as he spears a pancake on his fork. “Yeah, dude, all good.”

Bill takes his hand where it’s resting on the floor and squeezes, still looking at Ted with a little divot between his brow, but when Ted smiles at him, his expression shifts to something more relaxed. Ted waves his latke at Bill to make him giggle, and they laugh together for a second before Bill leans in to press a kiss to Ted’s cheek. Ted turns into it, not even thinking, and kisses Bill full on the mouth with a happy noise. He doesn’t realize until he pulls away that they’ve never done that before, never kissed in front of anyone but Missy, and his stomach twists suddenly as he looks away from Bill’s face to their friends and family.

No one is looking at them, all intent on reading the rules to the board game Elizabeth had pulled out, and Ted blinks before turning back to look at Bill, who’s looking up at him. The look on his face is a crazy mix of things- tender and sweet, but also full of comfort and affection as he pets his thumb over the back of Ted’s hand, knowing, like always, what Ted is thinking.

“It’s okay, dude,” Bill says softly, and Ted feels something twist and unhook inside him, leaning in to press another kiss to Bill’s lips.

They all stuff themselves full of food and play board games until they’re yawning where they’re lounging on the carpet, and eventually everyone starts to migrate towards the door. They all refuse to take food, knowing that Bill and Ted have more use for the leftovers, and all say their goodbyes as the candles of the menorah reach their base, flickering softly in the reflection of the window.

“Bill called me and- these should be yours, Ted,” Deacon says suddenly at the door, and digs a little bag out of his backpack to pass to his brother. “I’ll call you about seeing a movie next week, okay? ‘Night.”

Bill shuts the door behind everyone, waving and calling out goodbyes with a grin, and Ted opens the bag carefully- sitting inside are the little glittery shell ornaments that Ted made with his mother as a child. He feels tears prick at his eyes suddenly, reaching in to pull one out, and rubs his thumb across the back of the shell, some of the glitter coming off on his skin just like always.

“Wanna put them on the tree?” Bill asks softly as he wraps his arms around Ted’s waist, and Ted nods, wiping his face.

Missy also brought them a box of ornaments and some lights that she had laying around, so they forego putting away the food this very minute and put on another record, sitting on either side of the tree to wiggle its shirt off and start to hang the decorations. It doesn’t take very long, so soon their sweet little tree’s branches are drooping under the weight of shiny baubles and glittery icicles, tinsel and beaded chains. Ted lays down with his head right near the base like he used to do as a kid, and looks up at the lights reflect off of the glitz and glitter, and Bill lays down next to him, tilting his head in close and taking his hand between them as they listen to their music and whisper to each other, looking at their Christmas tree.

The week goes on, and Bill loves all the presents that Ted gets for him each night- from the comic he had been missing ( _ Dude, where did you find this? Excellent!) _ , to the cassette tape of Led Zeppelin's Self-Titled Album  _ (Hell yeah, dude, I’m gonna listen to this on the way to work tomorrow!) _ , to the pair of socks covered in gremlin faces  _ (These are most triumphant!) _ , and even the bags of chips Ted gets him, Bill’s favorite flavor that’s hardly ever in stock  _ (Oh, no way, dude! Where did you find these?) _ . He wears the purple flannel happily, and crows about being able to play his favorite guitar soon when Ted gives him the strings, but nothing beats the shocked, sweet look he gives Ted when he unwraps his gift on the last day, revealing a cheap markers set and a sketchbook.

“You draw all over everything, dude, you should have a place to put all your sketches, y’know?” Ted says softly, and squeaks when Bill squeezes him tight. Ted wraps his arms around Bill’s shoulders, pressing his face into his curls, and feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

“Love you,” Bill says softly into Ted’s neck, and Ted just squeezes Bill tighter.

“You too,” Ted responds, petting his hands over Bill’s shoulders and down his back.

“You’ve made this a  _ most _ resplendent Hanukkah, dude,” Bill chokes out when he pulls back, looking into Ted’s eyes, and Ted grins at him.

“Of course, dude, I love you. I want you to be happy,” Ted replies plainly, and accepts Bill’s kiss with pleasure, squeezed together on their tiny amp, all nine candles on the menorah burning brightly.

\---

They have a day off together the next week, both of them sleeping in and cuddling when they slowly wake up, petting over each other and talking about nothing when Bill says, voice rough with sleep, “I wanna take you on a date today, dude.”

Ted feels his face get hot, flustered at Bill’s words and the attention of his hands. “No way?”

“Yes way, Ted,” Bill says with a grin. “Let’s go ice skating. We can get hot chocolate and look at the big tree in Victoria Gardens. It’s Christmas time, dude.”

Ted nods, hair falling in his face, and thinks about how he and Bill don’t really  _ go _ on dates- they usually do everything together, being best friends will do that, but this feels… special, somehow. Particularly… well, because Bill called it a  _ date _ . Ted pushes his face into the pillow and kicks his feet a little as he grins.

“What’s up?” Bill asks around a laugh, squeezing Ted’s hip, and Ted just shrugs.

“Excited to go on a date with you,” Ted says softly, and when he looks through his bangs, he sees that Bill looks bashful, ears pink.

“Me too, dude,” Bill replies, and presses a kiss to Ted’s shoulder.

They have a lazy morning, just bumming around and playing music, having a slow breakfast and watching cartoons. When the afternoon finally rolls around, Bill squeezes Ted’s hand and raises his eyebrows, to which Ted nods happily. It’s cold outside, so they layer their hoodies and flannels and pile into the van, listening to Bill’s new tape as they drive over to the hockey rink.

It’s surprisingly busy, clusters of kids and teenagers screaming and laughing on the ice, and the two of them puzzle over it before Bill realizes that winter break must have started, freeing up the kids to try to figure out how to spend their days leading up to the holiday. Ted realizes, suddenly, that Christmas is next week, and turns to Bill to tell him this surprising revelation.

“Yeah, dude, we’re going to my aunt’s on Monday, remember?” Bill says on a laugh, and Ted grins at him, wobbling on the skates as he stands. Bill grabs his elbow to steady him for a second, and they both walk awkwardly over to the rink entrance. 

“Bill, I’m _most_ _odious_ at ice skating,” Ted says suddenly, and Bill laughs loudly, gripping at Ted’s elbow as he wobbles again. 

“That’s fine, dude, you can hold the wall while you get used to it,” Bill replies, and they carefully make their way onto the ice.

Ted was right- he truly is odious. He can’t really seem to get the hang of it, even after the first pass around the edge of the ring. Bill lets go of the wall at that point, bending his knees slightly to skate carefully next to Ted, and Ted just clutches at the wall as he wobbles again, nearly pitching forward. 

“Dude, you gotta bend your legs,” Bill giggles, and gestures at himself. “It helps you balance better.”

“Dude, I’ll fall backwards if I bend my legs!” Ted cries, and ducks his head when a group of laughing kids skate by, veering around the two of them to get to the wall past Ted.

“C’mon,” Bill says, and when Ted looks up, he sees his friend holding out his hands. “Hold onto my arm, dude, it’ll be better when you’re away from the wall.”

“I’m trusting you, my most excellent friend,” Ted says shakily. “It’ll be bogus if I fall.”

“Yeah, but then it won’t be as scary anymore,” Bill says with a grin, and grips Ted’s arm when he reaches out. “C’mon, I won’t let you fall. Seatbelt, remember?”

Ted swallows and nods, taking a deep breath and steeling himself before pushing away from the wall. Bill’s hands are strong on his arm, and they slowly make their way around the ring again, Bill reminding Ted to stop stepping and start skating, laughing when Ted whines that he’s  _ trying, Bill, stop rubbing it in _ . Ted slowly gets his legs under him after a while, feeling less and less like he’s about to tip over at any point, and lets his death grip on Bill’s arm loosen a little. They laugh together and start to be able to crack jokes and have fun, worried less about tipping over at any point, and Ted loves how cute Bill is with his nose and ears red from the cold, his blonde curls spilling from under his cap.

He suddenly wishes he could hold Bill’s hand, feeling that sharp yearning he gets when he wants to be affectionate with Bill in public and can’t, and wobbles for a second when he gets distracted, veering hard into the barricade and slumping over it with an  _ oof! _

Bill comes over, laughing, and hooks himself over the barricade too. His smile drops when he sees Ted’s expression, though, and he grips Ted’s arm. “Did you hurt yourself, dude?”

Ted shakes his head, face twisting in frustration as he opens his mouth, but a group of kids comes up along the wall, and he has to wait for them to pass around the two of them before saying softly, “I just want to hold your hand, dude.”

Bill’s brow draws up, and he opens his mouth to say something when a guy shoots by with a yell. There’s even more people on the rink than when they started, now, and Ted rubs his hands over his face roughly, frustrated. Bill tugs at his arm, tilting his head towards the exit, and says, “C’mon, dude, let's get out of here.”

“It’s okay,” Ted is quick to say, but Bill just shakes his head. “Really, dude, we can keep skating.”

Bill shakes his head again and holds tightly to Ted’s arm as they skate the rest of the way around the rink. “I wanna hold your hand, too, dude. It’s too crowded here, anyway.”

Ted’s tummy twists a little as Bill helps him out of the rink, worried that he ruined their date, but Bill just grins at him as they wobble over to a bench to change out of their skates and laughing as they sit heavily, and Ted feels a little surge of relief as he smiles back. When they walk out of the rink, Ted breathes a little sigh of relief, happy to be away from the crowds, and Bill bumps their hands together as they walk towards the van.

Once they’re sitting in the car, Bill tugs Ted closer so he can kiss him, cupping his face and stroking his thumb across his cheek. His nose is still cold and pink where it presses tightly next to Ted’s, and Ted’s happy that he at least gets to kiss Bill like this- better than not at all.

Next, they drive to Victoria Gardens next to see the huge tree and surrounding area, all the little holiday shops and food vendors hawking their wares. Once they arrive, they quickly find a place that sells hot chocolate in the bustle, and Ted is glad for it warming his hands as they walk through the lanes, bumping into Bill and pointing things out to each other, giggling at jokes only they understand.

There’s seats around the tree, benches scattered around for tired visitors or couples wanting a romantic moment, and Ted colors as they sit close to one another, realizing that that’s  _ them _ \- they’re a couple looking for something special. Bill’s thigh is pressed up against his, so close in a way Ted has only just started to think and worry about, and he shifts in his seat without pulling away, bouncing his leg.

“No one knows us here, dude,” Bill says softly, and when Ted looks at him, he’s relaxed and leaning back, looking at Ted with those hooded eyes. “It’s okay. It’s just me and you.”

Ted nods and swallows, forcing himself to lean back and relax, clutching at his hot chocolate in both hands. He's rubbing his thumbs over the paper of the cup, not thinking about anything in particular, when Bill reaches over and brushes his knuckles against the back of Ted's hand. Ted makes a questioning noise, but Bill just hooks his fingertips between Ted's hand and the cup, tugging gently until he has his hand, and then pulls it back between them to slide them both into his pocket, intertwining their fingers. 

Ted flushes and looks at Bill, but he just grins at him in that soft way, sweet and so in love. Ted looks around them, leg still jiggling, and after a moment has the realization- no one is looking at them at all. He looks back at Bill, who's still looking at him, and he blinks as he feels a wave of relief rush through him.

"No one's looking, dude," Bill reiterates, and Ted can't help himself, he leans in quickly to press a kiss to Bill's lips. Bill makes a shocked noise, but when Ted pulls back the only expression on his face is soppy and affectionate as he gazes at Ted. Ted grins happily and Bill grins back, squeezing Ted's hand where he's still holding it in his pocket, the two of them curled together on their bench.

When they get home, Ted feels chilled but happy to have spent a special day with Bill, and giggles joyfully when Bill comes easily to the bathroom to shower together. Their apartment is still cold, so they've found the only way to really warm up is with the hot water- and what better way is there to warm up than taking a shower together?

They both start to strip off their layers, but when Ted goes to turn the tap on, however, Bill squeezes his hand and asks, "instead of a shower… wanna take a bath, dude?"

Ted's eyebrows raise in surprise but he nods quickly; he hasn't taken a bath with anyone since… well, since Deacon was a baby and Ted would play with him in the tub, entrusted to clean him and keep him from getting hurt while his dad was busy. He has a feeling that this bath is going to be  _ most _ different from those baths though, judging by the sweet pink of Bill's ears as he plugs the tub.

Bill pushes him to get in first once the tub is full enough with a  _ you're bigger, dude, you sit behind me _ and a blush, and Ted climbs in, laughing and whining about how cold the porcelain still is. Bill laughs with him as he leans against the sink, and Ted feels so captured by the sight of him, naked and giggling as he waits for Ted to get situated- the lines of his tummy, the hair on his arms and calves and between his legs, his soft cock and his nipples and his collarbone. 

The air of the bathroom heats quickly with the steam from the hot bath, comfortable and relaxing, and once Bill finally gets in and rests back to put his head on Ted's shoulder, it's perfect. Ted wraps his arms around Bill's middle and presses his palms flat against Bill's tummy, and for a couple minutes the only sound is the tap still running gently and the sloshing of the water as they shift. He presses a kiss to Bill's temple, nosing at his hair and breathing in as he squeezes, and Bill sighs happily.

Bill's skin is pink all over when he leans forward to shut the tap off, and when he leans back he nuzzles up under Ted's jaw to kiss his skin, twisting slightly. All the wiggling and wet skin and closeness is making Ted's cock perk up where it's pressed against Bill's lower back, and he pets his hands up and down Bill's tummy over and over, loving the feeling of Bill against him.

"I had a  _ most _ outstanding time today," Bill says softly, putting his hand over Ted's to interlace their fingers. Ted nods and ducks his head to press a kiss to Bill's shoulder, and watches the way a droplet creeps down the center of Bill's chest to his belly before hitting the water of the bath. 

"Me too," Ted replies, and giggles. "Wish I wasn't so heinous at ice skating, though."

Bill snickers and wiggles again, and Ted squeezes him as the movement rubs his cock. Bill's getting hard, Ted can see it under the bath water, but doesn't feel like he needs to do anything about it just yet, just feels that low thrum of arousal washing through him like a comfortable crest of a wave. He pets over Bill's skin again with his free hand, tracing down to his hip and over this thigh before dragging his palm back again, and Bill sighs, melting boneless against Ted's chest.

"That feels most excellent, dude," Bill says softly, squeezing Ted’s hand where their fingers are still laced together. Ted feels this overwhelming urge to take care of Bill, suddenly, in the way that Bill always takes care of him and makes him feel good. He thinks about how Bill had held his hand, had seen that Ted was upset, had kissed him with no fear at all… Ted wants to be that for Bill, too.

"Love you," Ted whispers against Bill's skin, pulling him closer, and Bill giggles when he feels Ted's half-hard cock press even tighter against him.

"Love you too, dude," Bill replies, and turns his head so Ted can duck down and kiss him.

He pets his hand down Bill's tummy again, the water sloshing around them as they make out, tracing his fingers over the line of Bill's hips and following the crease of his thigh. Bill sighs and brings his free hand up to cup the back of Ted's head, shifting a little so the angle of their kiss is easier, and Ted groans as his cock rubs against Bill's wet skin.

Bill's tongue is hot when he pushes it into Ted's mouth, the slow slide of his lips and the sharp nip of his teeth against Ted's bottom lip is sexy and exactly what he wants. The bath water is just a touch too warm, giving Ted that molasses feeling he gets with Bill a lot, syrupy and hard to breathe. Ted drags his hand down Bill's tummy again, tucking the base of his cock in the curve between his forefinger and thumb, and curls his other fingers over Bill's sac for just a second, squeezing gently. Bill moans softly against Ted's mouth and his thighs spread a little, trying to give Ted a little more room to work with, but instead of curling his fingers around Bill's cock to jerk him, Ted traces his thumb up to Bill's cockhead and then slides his whole palm down, fingers curling up behind Bill’s balls to press at the sensitive place just behind them.

Bill makes a surprised noise, and the way his body jerks makes the bathwater slosh noisily, mouth parting from Ted's with a wet sound. Ted just pants and looks at Bill, his hooded eyes and red mouth and the sweet pink flush all across his cheeks, and keeps his hand where it is, squeezing Bill's balls again gently.

Bill's brow furrows and he groans, looking down at where Ted's hand curls between his legs, forearm flexing at the stretch, and pants for a second before looking back at Ted, raising his eyebrow and scratching his fingernails against Ted's scalp.

"I wanna touch you," Ted says softly, thinking about how close his fingers are to Bill's hole, wanting to pet over him and see him and be inside him, and his cock twitches between his hip and Bill's back.

"Yeah," Bill gasps out, and Ted curls his wrist as far as he can go, tilting his shoulder down to push his arm that much further, and rubs the pad of his finger over Bill’s asshole.

Bill makes that same sweet, surprised noise as last time when Ted had accidentally rubbed him through his shorts, like he's shocked it feels as good as it does, or that Ted is touching him there. It’s so good, so hot, the feeling of Bill’s skin under his fingertips, the way he squirms in Ted's grip as he presses just a bit harder, feeling the resistance and then- he pushes his finger inside, just a little.

Bill makes a little gaspy moan, and Ted can only desperately imagine what his face looks like, his own nose tucked tightly into the crook of Bill's neck so that he has the reach to pet over Bill with his fingers. Bill's thighs twitch as he tries to tilt his hips up, but he just ends up sliding with an awkward squeaking noise that has them both cracking up, Ted's fingers slipping free. 

"Bed?" Bill asks, and Ted nods, grinning. 

"I wanna see your face," Ted replies, sliding his hands heavily up from Bill's hips, over his cock and his abs and his nipples, touching one last time before Bill hoists himself up and out of the bath. His dick is red and half-hard between his legs, and his cheeks are pink and sweet at the attention and his friend's words; Ted wants to put his mouth all over him. His own erection is hard at the vee of his hips, and he feels  _ most _ babe-ly as Bill drags his eyes over him when he climbs out of the bath, gaze following the water sliding down his tummy and dripping off his cockhead and down his legs.

Ted can't help himself, he keeps kissing over Bill's neck and shoulders as he towels himself off, desperately wanting to be closer, giggling with Bill when he squirms under the attention. The apartment is chilly after the steamy bathroom, and they both laugh and clutch at each other as they rush to their bed and crawl under the covers.

Bill pulls Ted half on top of him immediately, wrapping his arms tight around Ted's ribs to hold him in place and kiss him, and the two of them make-out and rub their hands all over one another as the sheets warm up. Once their dicks start to perk back up, pressing hot and hard between them, Bill drags his hand down Ted's arm to hold his hand, squeezing tenderly before tugging it between his legs.

"Want your fingers, dude," Bill says roughly, and Ted knows Bill feels how his cock twitches against his hip.

Ted just nods, sliding down just a little, and curls his wrist so he can pet at the skin behind Bill's balls, soft and just a bit damp from the bath. Bill's breathing is uneven and shaky, and he spreads his legs in a move so hot that Ted won't ever be able to forget it, covering his face with his forearm as his flush spreads down his chest.

"Dude?" Ted asks roughly, stilling his fingers, and Bill twitches his hips against his hand. "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah," Bill groans, but still doesn't remove his arm; Ted feels a little thread of worry winding through him.

"I wanna see your face, dude," Ted says softly, and pulls his fingers away to pet his palm up the inside of Bill's leg where he's hooked it over Ted's thigh. "Don't hide."

"Embarrassed," Bill says, sounding disgruntled, but pulls away his arm. He's so pink, mouth twisted into a pout as he avoids Ted's eyes, and Ted's brow draws up like a question. "I dunno, dude, it just feels embarrassing for you to… touch me there."

"But you do it to me all the time," Ted says, confused, and Bill groans and covers his face again with a huff.

"Yeah, but you… you're  _ you _ , Ted," Bill says, like he's desperate to make his friend understand something. "You're so… you're so amazing, dude, you sound so excellent when I… you  _ look _ so excellent. What if I… what if I do something _ bogus _ , dude."

Ted sighs, unable to keep a smile from spreading across his face, and scoots up just enough to press a kiss to Bill's pink cheek. "Yeah, but you're  _ you _ , dude. There isn't anyone I'd rather be here with but you."

"Yeah," Bill agrees as he shrugs, mouth twisting, but Ted can see he's not convinced. He thinks for a second before continuing. 

"Remember last month, when I was sucking you, and you came really fast and it got in my eye because I didn't expect it?" 

"Ugh, shut up, Ted," Bill whines, but Ted snickers to himself at the thought, not letting up.

"And then you had to lead me to the bathroom because I was blind and then wash my face off for me? And how you did a really bad job making sure the path was clear and I stubbed my toe on the amp?"

"Shut  _ up _ , Ted," Bill says, taking his arm away to glare, but the corners of his mouth are curling up in a smile against his will.

"But,  _ dude _ ," Ted laughs, shaking with his giggles. "After you helped me get the cum out of my eye, and you got me ice for my toe, you turned me back on and sucked me off and made me come so hard that I couldn't walk for five minutes."

"Yeah," Bill agrees finally, sounding incredibly smug, and Ted presses a quick kiss to his mouth.

"See?" Ted finishes softly. "There's nothing you can do that would be anything less than excellent, dude. I wanna make you feel  _ most _ resplendent. If you don't like it, I can stop whenever."

Bill looks at him for a second before nodding, lips pressed together, and Ted leans in to kiss him before leaning over to the amp beside their bed where the lube sits, tugging the blankets back around them when he resettles. Instead of immediately going to touch Bill between his legs once he slicks up his fingers, he leans on his forearm and gathers his friend close, kissing him again and again until Bill is squirming in his grasp, panting and rubbing against him. Bill throws his leg over Ted's thigh again, spreading his legs, and wraps an arm around Ted's shoulder to clutch at his back.

"C'mon, dude, touch me," Bill groans, pushing Ted’s lubed hand between his legs again. “Want it, want you.”

Ted nods, pressing a kiss to Bill’s neck, and finally pets his slick fingers against Bill’s hole.

Bill lets out a shaky breath, hands clutching and releasing on Ted’s shoulder and arm where he’s wrapped around him, but he doesn’t cover his face again, so Ted watches with rapt attention as he rubs and rubs at the little pucker of skin. Bill’s hips are twitching and his thighs spread even more as he tilts his hips up, his body telling Ted how much he wants it, so Ted finally pushes his finger in, a slow smooth slide.

Bill makes that shocked noise again, but the time it’s punctuated by the way his thigh shakes where it’s hooked over Ted’s hip, quivering as Bill tries to spread his legs more. He clenches down around Ted’s finger, feeling him, and Ted moans softly as he pushes his hard cock against Bill’s hip in response.

“C’mon, dude, move,” Bill says, voice tight, and Ted nods before pulling his finger out and pushing it back in, this time all the way to the knuckle. 

The feeling is absolutely unrivaled- the slick slide, the way Bill feels so hot around him, the way he squeezes down once Ted’s finger is all the way in on each push. Ted’s never fingered himself, Bill liking it too much for him to ever bother, so the feeling is totally new and  _ most _ resplendent. Combined with the way Bill is panting and clutching at him, his body shifting and hips rolling on each push, and the actual reality of the fact that Ted is  _ inside _ him right now, making him feel good- Ted finally gets why Bill is always so hot for this, wanting to push his fingers into Ted until he comes.

Ted watches Bill’s face, where his eyes are shut so tight, and curls his finger on the next push, pressing and pressing and-

Bill tenses up and shakes all over with a sharp cry, brow drawn together and mouth open and wet, and Ted presses up again and again to make him moan. He loves the way Bill feels against him, his body twitching with pleasure, the way he’s holding so tight around Ted’s shoulders making him feel like he’s doing something amazing and most resplendent for his best friend.

"God,  _ Ted _ ," Bill moans, gasping and opening his eyes to look down his body where Ted's hand disappears; his cock is drooling precum on his belly, so hard and red in the shadowy space under the covers. " _ Ted, uunh,  _ it's so-"

Ted nods desperately and presses a kiss to Bill's shoulder. "I wanna suck you, please."

Bill moans and nods, gasping, and Ted pulls his finger out to slide down under the covers, not wanting to push them off and make Bill cold and uncomfortable. Bill just giggles breathlessly, lifting his leg so Ted can slide onto his belly between his thighs, and pushes the blanket down so it's not over Ted's head anymore. 

"Dude, you're gonna get cold," Ted argues weakly, already distracted by Bill's cock in his face, and Bill just shrugs and shivers. His nipples are hard and he has goosebumps on his arms, but he's pink and flushed all across his cheeks and down his chest.

"Wanna see you," Bill says. Ted presses a wet kiss to his thigh in response, sucking at the soft skin as he presses two fingers into Bill's hole.

Ted finally sucks the head of Bill’s cock into his mouth as he slowly slides his fingers out and then back in again, and Bill's next moan sounds like it's ripped out of him, his cock twitching between Ted’s lips as he wraps a hand around him and sucks him down. Bill is so tight around him, hot and clenching around his knuckles whenever he pushes all the way in, and his thighs shake whenever Ted sucks on his cock. Ted jerks his hand at the base and twirls his tongue around the head before sucking gently, and finally curls his two fingers up against Bill's prostate again.

" _ O-oh, fuck, _ Ted," Bill moans desperately, curling up into the feeling, abs clenching as he reaches down to push his fingers through Ted's bangs to push them back and out of his face. "Dude,  _ haa, aah,  _ oh fuck, I'm gonna- gonna come if you-  _ Ted _ ."

Ted moans around Bill's cock and bobs his head in time with the curling of his fingers as best he can, eyebrows furrowing as he concentrates. Bill's moans are higher than normal, desperate and so hot sounding, and it's impossible for Ted to focus on all the things he wants to focus on- the feeling of Bill's cock in his mouth, the tight heat of his hole, his noises, the way his body is reacting. Ted moans again, and Bill whines, hand clenching at Ted's hair.

"Ted,  _ Ted, _ " Bill cries, sounding overwhelmed, and when Ted presses hard up against his prostate the next time he bobs his head down, he comes with those sweet high moans he always makes but ten times more desperate _ ,  _ whole body shaking with it. Ted chokes a little but swallows, brow furrowed as he gently pushes his fingers into Bill, and Bill's whole body twitches as Ted curls them one last time.

Ted feels so hot when he finally pulls his fingers gently out of Bill's ass and lets his softening cock slip from his mouth with a wet noise, lips feeling raw and swollen. His own erection is trapped between his belly and the mattress, and he’s suddenly aware of how turned on he is, pressing his cheek to the line of Bill's hip with a soft moan as he grinds against the sheets. 

"You're incredible, dude," Bill says, voice rough, and pets his hand through Ted's hair. Ted clutches at Bill's hips, pressing a wet kiss to the soft skin of Bill's lower belly as he keeps pushing his hips against the bed, panting and desperate. "Come up here, wanna get you off."

Ted groans and shivers as he crawls up on his hands over Bill, blanket sliding down his back, and watches Bill's eyes go all hooded and hot when he sees how hard his cock is at the vee of his hips, twitching and dripping at the tip.

" _ Bill _ ," Ted moans desperately, shivering as Bill reaches down to take him in hand, hips kicking forward at the touch. He already feels so close to the edge just from making Bill feel good, and he thrusts into the circle of Bill's fingers over and over as soon as Bill gets a good grip on him, arms shaking as he holds himself up. Bill’s thighs are hooked over his hips still, spread open under him, pink and sweaty and covered in goosebumps, and Ted doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more outstanding.

"Dude, look at you," Bill murmurs, eyes dragging across Ted's skin. "Fucking my hand… you're so hot, Ted, gonna make me feel so good."

" _ Bill- _ " Ted moans, voice tight, and drops his chin to his chest as he feels his pleasure start to draw in, thighs shaking and knees slipping on the sheets as he keeps pushing his cock through Bill's fingers, unable to stop himself.

"Gonna make love to me, gonna push your cock inside me and make me feel so good, gonna be so excellent, so big and hot and hard," Bill gasps under him, gripping Ted's hair to pull his head back up, and Ted moans loudly, mouth red and wet as his eyelashes flutter at the pull. "Look at you, dude, so beautiful, your  _ face _ ."

Ted snaps his hips forward hard, moaning breathlessly, and when Bill tightens his grip and twists, he comes suddenly, curling in as his abs clench and he shoots all over Bill's stomach and chest. Bill tugs at his hair gently, just enough, and Ted gasps as his cock jerks one last time, cum drooling out over Bill's fingers. He feels wrung out and shaky as he goes down on his forearms over Bill, pressing sloppy kisses to his mouth as he pants, toes and fingers tingling.

" _ Dude _ ," Ted gasps, and Bill giggles as he flops onto his side, not wanting to crush Bill under him. "You're incredible."

"Yeah, dude, so are you," Bill says through a grin, and Ted gathers him close to kiss him, wrapping around him as much as possible.

After a few minutes of kissing and petting, the two of them shivering and pulling the blanket back up, Ted squeezes Bill's hip as they snuggle and asks, "did you like it?"

Bill nods, pulling his head out from where it's tucked under Ted's chin. "Yeah, it was good. I still think… I still think I like doing you more, though."

"Yeah?" Ted asks.

"Yeah, but," Bill pauses, a flush spreading over his cheeks. "I still want you to make love to me sometime. I wanna try that. It might be nice to switch, sometimes."

Ted swallows and nods, belly fluttering in anticipation, and pulls Bill close to kiss him again.

\---

Christmas Eve finally rolls around, dawning sunny and a bit cold, and Ted just sighs as he wakes up with his back pressed tight against Bill's, feeling cozy and comfortable in their bed. 

They're going to drive over to Bill's aunt's house upstate around eleven, since it's about a two hour drive, so they have plenty of time to just bum around this morning. Ted lets himself sink into the warmth of the sheets for a minute before he slips out of bed, shivering as he pulls on his layers to brave the kitchen, and leaves Bill snoring softly under the covers.

Bill finally wakes up around ten, yawning and stretching as he peeks out into the living room. Ted waves at him from where he's curled up on the couch reading a comic, and Bill comes over to snuggle up against him, half asleep and grumbly.

"'Morning," Bill rasps, tucking his nose under Ted's jaw, and Ted wraps an arm around him.

"Merry Christmas Eve, dude," Ted replies softly, pressing a kiss to Bill's curls, and they read the comic together until their tummies are rumbling.

The drive to Bill's aunt's house is fine, no different from any instance the two of them spend time together. Bill slaps his hands against the steering wheel with the music, and Ted does the air guitar for the solos, the both of them singing along and shuffling through their cassettes whenever they have an itch to listen to a certain song. Ted doesn't feel  _ nervous _ , per say, but it feels weird to not be going to his Dad's house;  _ that must be the reason _ , he thinks, and tries to put the feeling out of his mind.

The house is decked out when they arrive, covered in lights and decorations, and Ted grins happily at the festive decor, the two of them bumping into each other as they make their way up the drive and around to the back of the house, where the kitchen door is. Bill pushes his way in with a happy greeting, the air that hits them warm and smelling like delicious food, and they're met by a plethora of aunts and uncles and cousins, all crying out _hello's_ and _Merry_ _Christmas!'s._ The two of them are passed around, hugged and kissed on the cheeks until Ted is pink from the attention, and Bill grins at him from over the shoulder of a cousin, rolling his eyes. Ted sticks his tongue out at him in return, feeling playful and giddy to be sharing this day with Bill.

Ted's met some of these relatives before, at various holidays where he would come over to Bill's house, but it's been years since he's seen any of them, so he's peppered with comments about how tall he's gotten, how handsome he's become, asking how his family is, how work is. It's a little overwhelming, but Bill just sticks by his side and comments when Ted doesn't know what to say, and Ted can breathe a sigh of relief knowing his friend has his back. 

When Ted has a moment to himself, a cup of hot cider pressed into his hand, he suddenly realizes that he and Bill never talked about what they were going to say to his family, if he could reach out and take Bill's hand right now if he wanted to. He feels that itch he gets when they're not at home, when he wants to touch but doesn't know if he can, but he swallows it down with his floundering feeling and tries his best to smile when one of Bill's cousins comes up to ask him about guitar. Bill chimes in excitedly when he hears, and when he puts a hand low on Ted's back as he slides over, a warm rush of relief washes through Ted at the affectionate touch.

Bill's dad arrives not much longer after they do, complaining about the traffic, and Bill hugs him hello before they're caught talking to him for a while. He's not surprised to see Ted, of course, knowing that he and Bill were coming together, but Ted is hit suddenly by a memory, remembering when he was young and they used to spend the holidays with his mom's side of the family. His older cousins would sometimes bring boyfriends or girlfriends to the festivities, and is reminded of the strange feeling he got the first year his older cousin showed up with her new boyfriend instead of her parents, how strange and adult that seemed. He wonders if Bill is feeling that now, his dad having these holiday plans without him, even though it makes sense that he and Bill drove over on their own. Ted shakes himself out of his thoughts after a moment, smiling when Bill turns to him with a raised eyebrow, and just thinks about how happy he was on the ride over. 

Dinner is supposed to be on the early side, a turkey roasting in the oven, but they've hit that weird place where the prep is done but the rest of the cooking can't really start yet. The whole family sits in the living room to chat and drink and play cards, and Ted feels warm from his cider and snacks and the feeling of Bill pressed up against him on the small couch. There are too many people for them all to play cards effectively, so he and Bill team up- Bill throws his arm around Ted's shoulder and holds their cards with his other hand, the two of them whispering to each other as they try to decide their next move. Relaxed and happy, the next time Ted leans forward to throw their cards down, he scoots down a little so he can rest his head on Bill's shoulder with a happy sigh.

"Okay?" Bill asks quietly, and Ted nods, looking up at him as he presses his cheek to Bill's flannel.

"You?" Ted asks, and Bill smiles and nods, looking at Ted affectionately before pressing a little kiss to his hair, squeezing his arm tight around Ted's shoulders for a second before relaxing back and focusing on the game again.

One of Bill's younger cousins, Erica, is sitting on the other side of Ted, and she grins when she catches Ted's eye, waggling her eyebrows playfully. Ted laughs, a warm happiness filling him at her teasing, remembering all the years they would play together on Christmas Day, all the kids yelling over their toys. It feels good, to be surrounded by family, to have Bill's arm around him, and to not have to worry. 

Bill eventually gets up to grab them something to drink, cracking jokes with his uncle about losing the game, and leaves Ted and Erica sitting on the couch with a couple other aunts and cousins on the other couch or laying on the floor. Ted relaxes back and doesn't really think about anything, just enjoying being in a room so warm and full of love, until Erica elbows him gently in the side and raises her eyebrow at him.

"So you and Bill, huh?" She asks quietly, and teasing lilt to her voice, and Ted flushes before nodding. "When did that happen?"

"This summer," Ted says quietly, playing with the hem of his sweater. He feels  _ most _ warm under her questioning, but doesn't want to take off his layers, feeling cozy and protected by them. "It's pretty new."

"I always knew you two would get together," Bill's aunt chimes in, and to Ted's surprise, a couple of his other family members nod and murmur their agreement. "That boy always seemed as straight as he could be, but with you two… well, there was always some queerness there."

"Mom, you're supposed to say gay," Erica says, rolling her eyes, and Ted feels his stomach flip in a way he's not sure is good or bad. 

"My friends always used to say queer, honey," she responds, before turning to Ted. "What do you prefer, Ted?"

Ted opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, at a loss for words, before saying quietly, "I dunno, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, have you only liked boys?" One of Bill's other aunts asks, and Ted swallows.

"I dunno," he repeats, before pressing his lips together. He just shrugs when they keep looking at him and looks down at his lap, hiding behind his bangs.

The aunt continues on, oblivious. Ted doesn't know her as well, not recognizing her from his childhood. "Well you've got to be  _ something _ , sweetie, and if Bill's your boyfriend you're probably gay."

Ted just shrugs again, stomach flipping again at that word,  _ boyfriend _ . Are he and Bill boyfriends? They've never talked about it- the only thing that's changed between them is that now they make love, and cuddle and kiss and tell one another they love each other. They've never put a label on it; they're just Bill and Ted.

"It's okay, Ted, you don't have to tell us," Erica pipes up beside him, patting his knee; when she continues, she's addressing the room. "I'm sure he just doesn't want us to tell Bill that he's liked any other boys beside him."

"Huh?" Bill says from the doorway, holding two mugs in his hands, and Ted feels a rush of both relief and anxiety run through him at the sight of his friend, feeling strange and out of sorts. "You don't want to tell me what?"

There's a chorus of  _ nothing, Bill! _ from the room, and Bill stands there for a moment with a puzzled look before coming back to sit down next to Ted, passing him another mug of hot cider. Ted takes it mutely, feeling like his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth, and ends up burning himself when he sips it too quickly.

"Whoa, dude, careful," Bill giggles out as Erica gets up to go to the kitchen. Ted doesn't laugh along with him, which makes Bill duck his head to see under Ted's bangs, trying to catch a look at his face. "You good, dude? Need ice?"

Ted just shakes his head, pressing his lips together for a second before smiling tightly. His stomach feels like it’s all knotted up, for some reason, but he doesn’t want to show it- he doesn’t want to ruin Christmas Eve for Bill. He just shrugs, and as Bill slides his arm back around Ted’s shoulders he leans into his side heavily, seeking the comfort of his friend holding him. 

They sit for a little while longer, not participating in the next round of the game, before Bill nudges him and whispers, “Dude, seriously, you okay?”

Ted just nods again, but Bill curls down to look at him clearly, gaze darting between his eyes for a second before pulling away and nudging Ted off him gently. He takes a hold of Ted’s hand and pulls him to his feet before tugging him out of the room.

“Dude?” Ted finally says as Bill tugs him towards the kitchen, but Bill just squeezes his hand. He wordlessly hands over his mug of cider and takes the bowl Bill passes to him, holding it as Bill piles cookies into it, and then follows again as Bill tugs him up the stairs to the second floor.

It’s quieter up here and a little colder, like someone left the window open. Bill continues to pull him down the hall to what seems like a guest bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Ted down with him. He passes Ted’s mug back to him and puts the cookies on the bed, taking Ted’s hand again before saying, “Dude, if you want to go home, we can. I don’t mind.”

“What? No way, dude, I’m fine, I swear!” Ted responds, twisting the mug in his grip.

“You seemed  _ most _ bummed when I came back into the room,” Bill continues, squeezing Ted’s fingers, looking at him with a furrow between his brow.

“No, it’s fine, I was just,” Ted takes a deep breath, letting it out noisily. “They were just asking about  _ us _ , dude.”

“Were they being dickweeds, dude? You should’ve told me,” Bill says, sounding like he’s getting angry, and Ted shakes his head quickly, hair flying around is face.

“No way, Bill, they were just,” Ted pauses, playing with Bill’s fingers. “They asked if we were  _ boyfriends _ , dude.”

Bill is quiet for a moment, and when Ted looks up at him, he’s looking at Ted with that furrow between his brow still, but his expression has shifted into something a little more tender and… maybe a bit sad, too. “Is that what made you feel bogus?”

Ted shrugs, swallowing heavily. “No, but. We never really talked about that, you know? We’re just Bill and Ted, dude. But… now we just make love.”

Ted feels his face go a little hot, and when he glances at Bill, his cheeks are pink too. “Yeah, I guess, dude. I mean, do you  _ want _ to be boyfriends?”

Ted feels that squirmy feeling in his tummy again, but this time it feels less anxious and more exhilarated. He feels like when he and Bill proposed to Liz and Jo, excited to have someone to call his own, but with way less nervousness because it’s  _ Bill _ . He nods so hard his bangs fly around his cheeks, and the biggest grin spreads over Bill’s face. They stare at each other for a moment before doing a  _ most _ excellent air guitar, almost spilling their drinks everywhere. 

They’re giggling when they meet each other for a kiss, Bill taking their mugs to put them on the side table before wrapping his arms around Ted. They still end up knocking the cookies everywhere, though.

\---

The rest of the day is much more comfortable for Ted, the warm blanket of knowing that he and Bill are  _ boyfriends _ wrapped around him, compounded with knowing that Bill’s family is okay with it. Mr. Preston blinks in shock at them for a moment during dinner when Bill squeezes Ted’s hand on the table, but when he doesn’t say anything, Ted breathes a sigh of relief. It makes him both happy and sad, a little, thinking of how his own dad reacted, but is so happy that Bill doesn't have to have the same thing happen to him. He would never wish that heinous feeling on Bill,  _ ever _ .

Ted feels warm and sleepy, curled up next to Bill on the couch after dinner, the whole family piled into the living room again to talk and drink and play cards. The adults are getting rowdy and the kids are hopped up on sugar, and Ted just sighs happily from where he’s tucked up under Bill’s arm again, curled up with his sock feet under him between the arm of the couch and Bill’s warm body. He’s stroking over Bill’s waist softly, hand snuck up his shirt, and feels so content and happy to be here like this. He closes his eyes and sighs again, pressing his nose against Bill’s shirt and breathing in the smell of his deodorant and their detergent and clean boy sweat.

“I don’t smell too odious, right dude?” Bill jokes softly, and Ted shakes his head, squeezing Bill’s waist before going back to petting his fingers over Bill’s skin.

“You always smell good to me, dude,” Ted replies, and Bill squeezes his arm tight around Ted’s shoulders for a second, resting his cheek on Ted’s head.

Ted actually ends up dozing off a bit, head nodding on Bill’s shoulder, only vaguely lucid when someone sits down next to Bill. He doesn’t lift his head or open his eyes, too comfy and sleepy, but the person speaks to Bill soon enough.

“Ted asleep?” Mr. Preston asks softly, and Bill makes an affirmative noise. “You two always used to have to take naps after birthday parties, I remember. Got too excited.”

Bill laughs softly, and Ted loves hearing it from inside his chest, ear pressed to Bill’s shirt. Bill responds just as quietly, “Yeah, Ted still has to take naps after big meals too.”

They sit there in silence for a minute, and Ted dozes a little again, this whole moment feeling almost dreamlike. He doesn’t want to ruin it by waking up, though, so he keeps his head on Bill’s collar, hand still and hot on Bill’s bare skin.

“I didn’t realize you two were together,” Mr. Preston says even more quietly, and Ted feels Bill tense just a little, only perceptible because Ted is pressed so close to him. He wakes up a little more, stomach twisting anxiously, but continues to pretend to be asleep.

“Yeah,” Bill says, and takes a breath before continuing. “We… this summer.”

“I wish you had told me, Bill,” Mr. Preston says, and Ted feels his tummy clench again. “I know why you didn’t, though.”

Bill is silent, shifting minutely under Ted, before he answers, “Ted’s dad was. He found out, only a little while after we… He was so bogus, dad, he said… some  _ most _ heinous things to Ted.”

“That sounds like Captain Logan to me,” Mr. Preston says, and Ted isn’t surprised to hear the bitterness in his voice, after what happened with Missy. “I tried to hide it when you two were kids, but he was insufferable as a parent I had to interact with. I’m not surprised he wasn’t happy about you two dating.”

Bill shifts again, and when he tightens his hand on Ted’s shoulder, Ted knows Bill’s realized he’s awake. Bill’s voice is so soft when he says, “It was hard for him to not spend Christmas with his dad and brother this year.”

Mr. Preston hums in agreement, and Ted hears when he pats Bill on his knee. “Well, he’s always welcome in our family, Bill. You know that.”

Ted squeezes Bill’s waist where his hand is hidden under his shirt, and Bill squeezes his shoulder back. “That’s most triumphant of you to say, dad… thanks.”

They sit there for another moment, Bill petting over Ted’s shoulder, and Ted is about to put on a show of waking up when Mr. Preston asks, “So, you think this for the long haul?”

Bill tenses up even more than before, and Ted feels his cheeks flame, going as still as humanly possible. “Dad, we  _ just _ started dating.”

“Yes, but you’ve known each other since you were kids,” Mr. Preston says. “The most important part of a relationship is the friendship. Sex comes and goes, but if you marry your best friend, you’ll be happy your whole life.”

“ _ Marry? _ ” Bill practically squeaks, and Ted feels a hysterical giggle bubbling in his chest, practically vibrating with the effort of continuing to pretend to be asleep. 

“I know you wanted to marry those girls when you were twenty one, Bill.  _ And  _ you know I married your mother when we were around your age,” Mr. Preston continues, and after a pause, says, “Ted... I know you’re awake, by the way.”

Ted lifts his cheek off of Bill’s shirt, the giggle finally bubbling up out of him, and looks at Bill’s face to find him  _ so _ red, ears as pink as they’ll ever be. Mr. Preston is smiling at them, a little red in the face himself, and Ted realizes he’s teasing the two of them, probably a little tipsy from the wine he’s drinking. Ted feels like there’s a feeling choking him as he stares at Bill, still giggling, and thinks,  _ If he asked me, I’d marry him. _

“Don’t tease us, dad,” Bill says, his embarrassment making him sound disgruntled, and when Ted giggles again, he sighs. “Shut  _ up _ , Ted.”

After a moment, Mr. Preston says softly, “I suppose though… I forgot, you can’t…”

Ted’s stomach drops for a second, but he breathes through it as Bill says, “Yeah, dad. We- even if we wanted to, we couldn’t get married.”

There’s a heavy pause, and when Bill squeezes Ted’s shoulder, Ted squeezes his waist in return. Mr. Preston finally says, “Sorry, boys. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay, dad,” Bill replies, and looks at Ted with a little smile. “What we have is- What we have is enough, right, Ted?”

Ted nods and chimes in. “It’s enough to know Bill loves me, Mr. Preston.”

Mr. Preston still looks a little sad, but all he says is, “You know you can call me Ian, Ted.”

Mr. Preston sits with them for a while, Ted sitting up a little now that he’s not falling asleep anymore, and Bill takes his arm from around Ted’s shoulders to hold his hand, lacing their fingers together in his lap. Ted feels so warm and happy to be sitting with Bill like this, holding his hand, and thinks this might be the best Christmas Eve he’s had in a long time. 

They drive home late, Ted dozing in the passenger's seat, and when Ted tells Bill that, he looks so pleased in the dim lights of the highway that Ted reaches for his hand to press a kiss to the back of it, feeling tender and in love.

They curl up in bed together after a quick shower, their apartment feeling even colder after how warm Bill’s aunt’s house was, but Bill is hot when he presses up against Ted’s back to cuddle him, wrapping his arm around Ted’s waist.

“I had a most excellent day, Bill,” Ted sighs happily, wiggling to get comfortable, and feels Bill press a kiss to the back of his neck as he squeezes Ted around the waist.

“I’m happy, dude,” Bill says softly. “Sorry if my family was bogus towards you.”

“They weren’t, dude, don’t worry. I’m glad they said something, kinda, because it means we’re boyfriends now,” Ted says happily, and feels Bill’s cold nose rub his skin as he nods.

“That is a most astute observation, my friend,” Bill replies, and Ted wiggles his fingers against Bill’s in a little air guitar.

They lay there for a little while, the air under the blankets finally warming with their combined body heat, and Ted is half asleep when the thought comes to him. He murmurs sleepily, “Bill, I’d marry you if I could.”

Bill tenses up behind him, hand stopping where it had been stroking the skin of Ted’s belly. “What?”

Still only half awake, Ted says again, “if we could, I would marry you, dude.”

“No way?” Bill’s voice sounds tight, and Ted finally wakes back up a little, realizing what he said and that- it’s the truth.

“Yes way,” he responds softly, and turns in Bill’s arms. Bill is staring at him in the low light filtering through their curtains, sodium yellow from the parking lot, and Ted gets that butterfly feeling in his tummy, fluttering and intense.

“Will-” Bill chokes, and clears his throat before saying, so soft, “will you marry me, dude?”

Ted feels like he stops breathing for a second, blinking at Bill for a second. “What?”

“Will you marry me?” Bill says, pressing his forehead to Ted’s. “I wanna marry you, dude. I don’t wanna be with anyone else.”

“We- we can’t  _ get  _ married,” Ted says, voice thick as he starts to feel tears burn in his eyes. 

“Yeah but. Maybe one day we can,” Bill sounds choked up too, but Ted can’t see him in the dark and with how he’s started to cry. “It doesn’t have to be official. It’s enough that we both know that one day, maybe-”

“Yes, Bill, yes, I wanna marry you,” Ted sobs, all of the emotion from the day bubbling out of him. “Will you marry  _ me _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ , Ted, yes, I’ll marry you,” Bill says, and pulls Ted into a tight hug. “I love you, dude.”

“I love you, too,” Ted says back, breath catching, and presses a kiss to Bill’s neck.

They lay there for a while, just holding each other and sniffling, before Ted laughs and gets up to run to the bathroom for some toilet paper. They both blow their noses and giggle with each other, and then cuddle back up under the covers. Bill presses a kiss to the back of Ted’s neck again, wrapping his arms tight around Ted’s waist, and says softly, “It’s after midnight, dude. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, dude,” Ted responds, and takes Bill’s hand off his chest to press a sweet kiss to his palm.

\---

They both end up sleeping in the next day, even Ted, who wakes up at his normal early hour before just burrowing back under the covers and slipping into a doze again. It’s more than pleasant to wake up to Bill’s movements as he begins to shift, and Ted feels a rush of happy adrenaline when he remembers their conversation from last night. They’re going to get  _ married. _

Bill grunts and presses his face unto the space between Ted’s back and the sheets, having slid under the covers in his sleep, and Ted giggles at the ticklish feeling of his fingers when he pets over Ted’s flank and down his thigh.

“Merry Christmas, dude,” He giggles, voice rough, and Bill grunts again, squeezing Ted’s butt playfully. 

“Merry Christmas,” Bill replies, voice sounding even worse, and he clears his throat before pressing a kiss to the place between Ted’s shoulder blades. 

They both get up and eat cereal for breakfast, curled on the couch watching the Christmas movies playing on TV, cuddled together under one of their many blankets. Bill grabs their bowls once they’re done, and on his way back to the couch, takes the presents from under the tree and piles them on Ted’s lap.

“Present time?” Ted asks excitedly, and Bill nods and laughs. They had decided that Ted would give Bill all his presents for Hanukkah, but Bill has a couple of gifts his dad gave him yesterday when they saw him. 

The two of them exclaim over the things Bill’s dad gave him, a pack of t-shirts and socks, a book on American history, and a record. There’s also a present in there for Ted, too, which makes Ted feel a warm glow of happiness, even if it's just socks.  _ You can never have too many socks, _ he says, and Bill nods solemnly before they both air guitar.

Ted goes next, opening the things Bill had wrapped for him, paper green and red plaid and wrapped messily. Bill had already told him that one of the gifts was a little more expensive, but he had tried his best to make sure that Ted had enough. Ted had replied that just spending Christmas with him was enough, which- well, they hadn’t gotten up off the couch for a while after that.

The big box sits next to Ted’s leg, waiting patiently to be opened, but Ted leaves it for last. He opens one of the small packages first, and two new pairs of shoelaces uncoil out, yellow and green. 

“I thought it might be nice to change ‘em, dude,” Bill says, and Ted grins at him. “And the yellow ones are if you wanna switch things up, you know?”

“Yeah!” Ted says happily. “Can you get my sneakers, dude?”

“You wanna switch 'em out right now?” Bill laughs, but he still gets up and grabs the dirty adidas, and they work together to lace the yellow laces through the holes. Ted holds the shoes proudly in his hands before nodding and tossing them to the floor, grabbing the next gift.

Bill also ends up getting him a pair of novelty socks, like the gremlins ones that Ted bought him, a cassette for the car, and a little packet of pins and patches, bands they like and little hearts and peace signs and smiley faces. Ted doesn’t even have to ask, Bill gets up to grab his vest, and they both decide where the badges should go before Ted pins them all on.

All that’s left is the last gift, which Ted grabs with excitement, no idea what it could be. Bill fidgets a little, messing with his hair and scratching his face, before saying quickly, “I’m sorry if you don’t like this one, dude, you just. Well, you’ll see.”

Ted grins and shakes it for show, but can only hear a strange metallic noise, no idea what it could be still. “I’m sure I’ll love it, dude, you got it for me.”

When he rips off the paper, he finds a box for a space heater.

“Dude!” Ted exclaims, staring at the box before looking at Bill, mouth hanging open. “ _ Dude! _ ”

Bill still looks a little apprehensive, but as Ted starts to laugh, a smile slips across his face as he joins in. “It’s so lame, right?”

“No way, dude, this is  _ most _ excellent!” Ted cries, opening the box and pulling out the tall heater. “Now our bedroom can be warm. Or, we can plug it in out here when we watch movies! Maybe it’ll help, a little.”

Bill is laughing still, smiling at Ted with the fondest look on his face, and responds, “I’m glad you like it dude.”

“I love it, Bill! This is a most outstanding gift,” Ted crows, and Bill leans in to kiss him passionately, like he can’t help himself. Ted squeaks at how sudden it is, but makes a happy noise against Bill’s mouth soon enough, and licks across Bill’s lip into his mouth as soon as he gets the chance.

When Bill pulls away, his lips are red and wet, and he can’t stop staring at Ted’s mouth. “Dude, why don’t I plug it in, in the bedroom?”

“But we’re out here, dude,” Ted responds, brain still moving slowly from the heat of the kiss, and Bill raises an eyebrow at him, a cheeky smirk curling across his lips.

“Yeah, but once the bedroom’s warm, we can be in there.”

Ted flushes all across his cheeks at the promise in Bill’s voice, so he just nods in agreement, taking a sharp breath when Bill kisses him quickly. He can’t deepen the kiss, following Bill as he pulls away, and Bill laughs as he gets off the couch and grabs the heater. “Let me plug this in, dude, and we can eat some cookies and finish the movie.”

Ted nods again, and flops back to the couch with a happy sigh, burrowing under the blankets and peeping out at the television. He wonders what Bill wants to do, once the bedroom is warm, and his cheeks get hot thinking about it, all the things they can do more easily now with the heater. No more rubbing each other off under their clothes or the blankets, no more awkwardly wrestling with the sheets to keep them in place as Bill fucks him, no more almost suffocating when one of them tries to go down on the other. Ted laughs to himself and thinks he might miss that a little, but they don’t  _ always  _ have to turn the heater on, he supposes.

Bill detours after he comes out of the bedroom to grab the tupperware of cookies from the kitchen, and tosses them to Ted before burrowing under the blankets with him, cuddling up on top of him.

They munch on cookies for a while before relaxing back to focus on the movie, but that doesn’t last very long before Bill gets bored and starts to nose gently at Ted’s neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin. Ted pets over Bill’s back where his arms are wrapped around him, sighing happily at the feeling of Bill’s mouth, and closes his eyes as he sinks into the warmth of the couch. Bill squirms a little, sliding up Ted’s body in a way that makes his cock start to perk up, and Ted cracks his eyes open just enough to lean in to kiss him, slow and hot.

Bill feels so good on top of him, almost too hot and sweaty but still amazing, the two of them rubbing against each other in the warm cocoon of blankets. Ted slides his hands down to squeeze Bill’s ass, and is surprised when Bill moans against his lips, pressing his butt back into Ted’s hands.

“Been thinking about it,” Bill gasps when he pulls his mouth away, pressing kisses across Ted’s cheek to suck on his neck. He’s right near Ted’s ear when he murmurs, “Been thinking about you making love to me, dude.”

Ted groans and squeezes again, pressing his hips up, and slides his hands up so he can tuck them down the back of Bill’s sweatpants. Bill moans softly, so sweet in his ear, and Ted can’t help himself, he dips one of his hands into the hot space between Bill’s thighs, gently stroking his fingers over the sensitive skin of his legs and ass.

“Me too,” Ted says softly, and Bill shifts onto his knees a little so he can tilt his ass up, sighing against Ted’s neck. Ted rubs at the soft skin behind Bill’s balls and then up, between his cheeks, to rub gently at his hole.

“Want you, dude,” Bill says shakily, pressing up against Ted’s fingers. “Want you to make love to me.”

Ted nods, rubbing a little harder with the pad of his finger, and Bill moans again, breathless and incredible, panting against Ted’s skin. He can feel Bill’s cock getting hard between them, his whole body hot as he squirms a little on top of Ted, and Ted squeezes and tugs at Bill’s cheek with his other hand, just to make him gasp.

“Wanna get in bed?” Ted asks, and when Bill nods against his neck, Ted presses one last time to feel Bill shiver before pulling his hands out of the back of his sweats. They untangle themselves, and when they’re finally able to stand, Bill tugs Ted to the bedroom so eagerly that Ted giggles, tripping over his own feet in his haste.

The room is actually  _ warm _ when they get in, and the two of them stare at each other for a shocked moment before air guitaring triumphantly with a chorus of  _ Excellent! _ Watching Bill strip and then climb naked onto the bed is something Ted didn’t even realize he missed, watching the flex of his muscles as he pulls his clothes off, the bob of his half-hard cock, the way the cut of his hips leads to his bush, the lean lines of his legs and arms and neck as he lays back. Ted kneels on the bed and knee-walks forward, watching Bill drag his eyes over his body, cock twitching when Bill stares at it.

“This was the best idea I’ve ever had,” Bill laughs, and Ted nods in agreement, grinning.

“I forgot how much I like seeing you naked, dude,” Ted giggles out, and Bill, surprisingly, blushes all down his chest. 

“Shut up, Ted,” Bill grumbles, crossing his arms, but he still spreads his legs when Ted gets close enough to kneel between them. It’s hotter than Ted thought it would ever be, Bill opening himself up like that for him, making himself vulnerable and showing he wants Ted like this.

“Don’t you miss seeing me naked, too, dude?” Ted teases, and Bill shrugs, huffing even as he nods.

“Yeah,” Bill admits plainly, and when Ted leans forward to kiss him, he feels the curl of Bill’s smile against his lips. Ted goes down onto his forearms over Bill, pressing their bodies together, and Bill wraps his arms around his shoulders to pet through his hair as they make out. 

It feels so good to just lay naked on their bed together, rubbing against one another and kissing, but Ted gets a hot rush of arousal washing through him as Bill squeezes his thighs around his hips, the feeling foreign but  _ so _ sexy, and he moans softly as he grinds his hips down so their cocks push together. 

“I think I’ll be able to kiss you when I’m inside you, dude,” Ted murmurs, and, surprisingly, Bill shivers and moans, pressing up against him.

“I always wanna kiss you, during, dude,” Bill pants, rubbing his hands over Ted’s back to squeeze his ass. “You always look so good.”

“Can’t wait,” Ted says, giggling. Bill laughs, eyes hooded as he grins, and he looks so breathtakingly hot that Ted can’t resist kissing him again.

They rub against each other, Bill dragging his hands up and down Ted’s back and arms and through his hair until Ted feels hot and desperate, unable to stop thinking about how Bill feels under him. Ted kisses Bill harder, pressing his tongue into Bill’s mouth, and Bill just moans, pressing up against Ted and kissing back as well as he can. It makes Ted feel strange and turned-on in a different way, the way Bill is taking what he’s giving him, and wonders if this is how Bill feels when he holds Ted down by the wrists, just a little.

“Gotta get you ready,” Ted gasps out when he finally pulls his mouth away from Bill’s, and Bill just nods, laying spread out on the sheets as Ted leans over to grab the lube from the bedside amp.

Ted kneels back between Bill’s spread legs, dragging his free hand down Bill’s chest to grip his hip. He can’t stop himself from looking for a second- Bill is panting and so pink, and he turns his head to the side in a foreign, shy way as Ted’s gaze drags down over his hard cock and between his spread legs. Ted thinks of how Bill holds him open sometimes, pulls his thigh up to see, so he drags his hand up the inside of Bill’s leg to hook under his knee and push up and out.

“ _ Dude,” _ Bill whines, throwing his forearms over his face, but he spreads his other leg too. His hole is pink and sweet, just a little dusting of hair over his ass, his balls and cock heavy with arousal as they rest at the vee of his hips. 

Ted suddenly wants to get his mouth on Bill, lick over him and get him to relax, and he pets his thumb over Bill’s hole before sliding down onto his tummy. His feet and shins are hanging off the edge of the bed, but he doesn’t even care, just wanting to put his mouth all over Bill and make him feel good.

“Dude, wha-” Bill stammers out, but he squeaks as Ted noses under his balls to press a sucking kiss to his taint. Ted presses his hands against Bill’s ass to hold him up and open, fingers digging in, and then finally licks down over Bill’s hole. 

Bill smells like clean sweat down here and that musky, hot smell of arousal sometimes Ted tastes when he blows him, like salt and boy and  _ Bill _ . Ted moans softly as he opens his mouth and presses the flat of his tongue against Bill’s hole over and over, and Bill moans in return, shocked and high in the back of his throat. Ted feels Bill’s ass clench and shake under his palms, his hole twitching under Ted’s tongue as he clenches; it’s hot and overwhelming to know he’s making Bill feel the way he’s felt, for the  _ first time,  _ that dirty, wet feeling of being eaten out. He presses closer and licks at Bill over and over until he’s shaking, the wet noises that Ted’s mouth are making loud and so erotic, making his own cock pulse where it’s pressed against the mattress. 

He pulls back to breathe heavily, pressing kisses around Bill’s hole, and watches the way it clenches as he breathes over the glistening spit. Bill shivers in his hands, heels scraping across Ted’s shoulders as he twitches and gasps, and Ted looks up at him for a second, just to check in.

Bill is even  _ more _ pink, lips bitten and red as he pants, looking down at Ted with his brow drawn, his pupils absolutely blown out. He looks desperate in a way Ted’s never seen him look, shaky and hot and undone, and Ted wants to make love to him so intensely it’s like a hook in his gut.

“Good, dude?” Ted asks, voice rough, and Bill nods, making a breathless noise when Ted squeezes his ass.

Ted leans back down and presses his nose to the soft skin behind Bill’s balls so his mouth is tight over his hole, licking over Bill again before pushing his tongue against him. He licks and licks and pushes until Bill relaxes, and then finally Ted can fuck his tongue in, groaning at the way he can  _ feel _ Bill let go. He zones out, squeezing Bill’s ass so that it dimples under his fingers, every push of his tongue punctuated with a little noise as he closes his eyes to focus. Bill moans desperate and loud from the head of the bed, body shaking in Ted’s hands, and Ted wants him to sound like that always, so he just keeps pushing his tongue into Bill over and over until he’s practically quivering. 

“Ted,  _ Ted, _ ” Bill moans, and Ted pulls away with a wet noise, letting Bill fall back down to the bed. He feels shaky from the way he zoned out, so focused on making Bill feel good, but he hesitates when Bill grasps his hands and tries to tug him up, staring at his mouth. 

“Gotta brush my teeth, dude,” Ted says, disappointed that he can’t just crawl up to kiss him, and Bill groans before turning on his side and leaning over the edge of the bed, like he’s looking for something. He makes a little happy noise and hands Ted an open can of soda with a grin, falling back to the bed with a huff like he ran a mile.

Ted laughs happily and takes a swig, wrinkling his nose at how warm and flat the soda is, but he swishes it around his mouth dutifully and grabs a tshirt on the floor to wipe his face with. Bill’s watching him when he finally refocuses, looking like everything Ted has ever thought sex should look like, hair a mess and pink all over and cock hard and dripping against his tummy. His own cock twitches between his legs, heavy and so turned on, and this time he comes closer when Bill nudges him with his foot, crawling between Bill’s legs again to kiss him.

“C’mon, dude, finger me,” Bill murmurs against Ted’s mouth after a moment, pressing up against him. “Want your cock, dude.”

Ted shivers all over, pressing his dick down against Bill’s where they’re caught between their tummies, and wonders if Bill’s going to talk like he does when he’s on top. Ted always feels like he’s going to go out of his mind when Bill is making love to him, the feeling so overwhelming and good that he can’t formulate a thought- he hopes he can make Bill feel that good, too. 

He settles back between Bill’s legs and lubes up his fingers, warming it up a little, and then hooks his hand under Bill’s knee to press him open again, stroking over his hole. Bill nods, breathing shakily, and Ted watches his face as he presses in the first easily, Bill already wet and relaxed from his tongue.

Bill just sighs, like he’s gotten what he wants and he’s happy about it, and Ted focuses on pulling and pushing back into him. Bill urges him to put in the second finger, and when Ted pulls out and presses in with two, that’s when Bill’s brow furrows and he gasps, thigh twitching in Ted’s hand.

“God, dude, your  _ hands _ ,” Bill moans softly, squeezing down around Ted’s fingers. Ted stills for a second before continuing to move slowly, wiggling and scissoring, and Bill moans again. “Your hands are so  _ big _ .”

Ted bites his lip around a noise, looking down at where his knuckles are pressed tight against Bill's hole before he pulls them back out again. His hands are big, he realizes- he just never noticed it before, and now he’s never going to be able to think about it without thinking of fingering Bill. He tells Bill as much, and when Bill laughs, Ted can feel it around his fingers.

“That’s not the worst thing, dude,” Bill says, still laughing, and Ted grins before pressing deep and curling his fingers, wiggling and rubbing until he finds that spot, Bill’s laughter cutting off as he tenses up with a moan.

Bill looks so good as he squirms on the sheets, twitching and tensing up with each push of Ted’s fingers against his prostate, mouth open and wet as he pants, brown drawn up and eyes squeezed shut. His abs are clenched tight, harsh lines of shadow on his lean abdomen, and Ted rubs his hand over his tummy, trying to get Bill to calm down.

“It’ll be better if you relax, dude,” Ted says quietly, going back to scissoring and pushing his fingers gently. “If you tense up too much you might hurt yourself.”

Bill visibly un-tenses, flopping his head back onto the pillow with a sigh, and he takes Ted’s hand from his stomach to hold, squeezing tight. “I know, dude, I know, it just feels… yeah.”

“Yeah,” Ted parrots back, and when he can feel that Bill’s relaxed around his fingers, he carefully pushes a third in.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Bill moans harshly, looking down his body at where Ted’s arm disappears between his legs. “God,  _ Ted _ , that’s-”

Ted nods, watching Bill’s face as it twists, making sure there’s no wince of pain. Once Bill’s lips stop pressing together, Ted looks down, cock twitching when he sees how pink Bill’s hole is, stretching around his knuckles, wet and glistening with lube. He moans as a rush of arousal surges through him, hips kicking forward and fingers curling, and Bill moans with him as Ted presses against his prostate again.

“Dude, feels-” Bill moans, head shifting against the pillow. He flexes his hips down, spreading his legs wider, and he makes breathless, shocked noises when Ted just starts pushing against his prostate over and over, jaw working as he squeezes his eyes shut. “ _ Unh, ah, Ted! _ ”

“You’re so hot,” Ted moans, brain feeling like it’s flying out of his ears as he watches the way Bill shakes under him. “You’re incredible, dude.”

Bill’s whole body shivers at Ted’s words, moans pushing out of him with every curl of Ted’s fingers, cock twitching, precum dripping into the folds of his tummy. Ted suddenly wants to see if Bill could come like this, pressing against his prostate over and over, the waves of pleasure bright and overwhelming and almost too much. Bill’s moans sound desperate and harsh, his hand squeezing Ted’s tight where it rests on his stomach, so Ted eases off and just rubs at Bill’s entrance to make sure he’s loose enough before pulling his fingers out all together.

“Dude,” Bill pants, face completely pink.

“Yeah,” Ted agrees, and crawls up to kiss Bill again, needing to be close for just a second. Bill kisses him back desperately, clutching at Ted’s shoulders and squirming under him. Bill’s legs are hooked over Ted’s thighs, the two of them pressed close, and when Bill squirms a certain way it makes Ted’s cock slide down to rub against his hole, head catching where he’s open and wet.

They both moan, the sounds vibrating between their mouths, and Ted’s hips twitch again, his cockhead pressing against Bill’s hole, so hot. He pulls back from the kiss and rubs again, and this time Bill makes a desperate noise when Ted’s cock almost pushes in, squeezing his thighs tight around Ted’s waist.

“C’mon, dude, want you inside me, want you,” Bill gasps, and Ted nods, sitting back on his haunches and grabbing the lube to spread it over his cock.

He pauses when he has himself in hand, swallowing heavily at the sight of the head of his cock pressing at Bill’s hole, suddenly worried he’s going to do something heinously wrong, but Bill just squeezes his free hand and says, “Remember the first time, dude? It’ll be excellent, I know it. Don’t be nervous.”

Ted nods, and finds himself holding his breath as he pushes his cock into Bill.

“Wait,” Bill gasps out when he’s about halfway in, and Ted stops, hips quivering at the feeling of Bill tight around him, hot and wet and  _ squeezing _ . He pants, looking at Bill’s face where it’s twisted up in pleasure and a little bit of something uncomfortable, and shivers all over as he waits for Bill to tell him to keep going. “Feels… God, dude, you’re so  _ big _ .”

Ted’s next moan feels like it's ripped out of him, but he just stays put, shivering over and over as Bill clenches down around him. It feels  _ nuts _ , like he’s going to fly out of his skin, the hot tightness of Bill’s ass unlike anything he’s ever felt on his cock. Ted furrows his brow and closes his eyes as he tries to relax, squeezing at the base of his cock, every breath out punctuated by a tiny little moan as he tries to not come.

“You okay?” Bill gasps, clutching at Ted’s hand, and Ted can feel him start to relax a little, getting used to having Ted inside him.

“Yeah,” Ted moans, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. “Don’t want to hurt you. Don’t want to come.”

“C’mon,” Bill responds, and tugs at Ted’s hand. “C’mere, keep going.”

Ted pants as he pushes his cock the rest of the way in, so slow, and curls down over Bill as his hips settle tight against his ass. He’s shaking, resting on his forearms as he presses his face to Bill’s neck, moaning softly as his hips twitch. He tries to focus on the way Bill is petting over his back, the way Bill’s thighs are tight around his waist, the way Bill's breath catches every time Ted shifts, but it still feels like it’s almost too much, way too much for his brain to handle.

“Okay?” Bill asks, squeezing his thighs around Ted, and all Ted can do is nod and moan shakily, trying to get his brain to work.

“It’s-” He starts, but his voice breaks, and he has to take a deep breath just so he can actually speak. “It’s  _ most _ intense, dude.”

“Too much?” Bill pants, and when Ted pulls his face out of Bill’s neck, he sees that he’s so pink, all the way down his chest, looking a little overwhelmed himself. 

Ted shakes his head, and leans down to kiss Bill softly, but Bill opens his mouth and slides his hands into Ted’s hair to tug, pushing his tongue into Ted’s mouth to make it hot and dirty and passionate. Ted moans, sliding his arm under Bill’s neck to hold him that much closer, and finally pulls his cock out just a little before sliding back in again.

Bill moans, startled sounding, and pulls away from Ted’s mouth to gasp, squeezing his eyes shut. Ted watches him, faces so close, and loves that he can be over Bill like this, curled on top of him and able to kiss him.

“Too much?” Ted asks, and Bill shakes his head, clutching at Ted’s neck and shoulder.

“Good, so good, dude,” Bill moans, and Ted pulls his hips back again before pushing in harder. Bill makes another hot, startled noise, and then Ted can’t help himself, he starts to actually thrust, pushing into Bill over and over. 

He already feels like he’s going to fly apart, the feeling of Bill’s ass tight around his cock so hot, so intense in it’s pleasure that Ted almost wants to cry. He knows how Bill is feeling too, watching the way his eyelashes flutter and his head tilts back as he moans, the waves of feeling, the intensity of being filled over and over. Ted wants to make it good, he wants to make Bill feel so good he’s mindless with it, trying to focus on making his thrusts even. He reaches down to cup his hand under Bill’s knee, pushing his leg up just a little, and on his next thrust, Bill tenses up all over and shouts, squeezing so hard at Ted’s shoulder that it almost hurts.

“Oh,  _ Ted _ ,” Bill moans, and then keeps moaning as Ted pushes against this prostate again, face twisted up in pleasure. His noises are so outstanding, so different from what he normally sounds like, Ted already feels his orgasm creeping up on him, his balls drawing up with every thrust. 

Bill sounds like he’s close, every moan high and desperate, but Ted can’t take him in hand, so he just keeps pushing and pushing into him, grunting every time he snaps his hips. He’s sweating, thighs shaking as he snaps his hips forward, brain flying between a million different things- the way Bill is staring up at him desperately as he gasps and moans, hardly able to keep his eyes open, the way it’s gotten easier to push into his ass, the erotic noise of their skin slapping together and the wet sound of the lube. 

Ted’s trying so hard to keep the angle right so he rubs at Bill’s prostate with every push of his cock, arm shaking as he holds himself up over Bill, and is rewarded when Bill tenses up and goes quiet, breathing going funny, and then he’s coming between them untouched, incredible and so hot. He squeezes down so tight around Ted that he can hardly move, but he tries to grind and rub the head of his cock against Bill’s prostate as he shakes and shakes through his orgasm, gasping and finally moaning, loud and desperate and high in the back of his throat. Ted’s blown away by how hot Bill looks, how much he came, how long his orgasm lasted, the way his face is pink and sweaty and gorgeous, and is suddenly desperate to come himself.

Ted’s hips jerk as Bill relaxes a little, but Bill makes a painful noise and his face twists, so Ted pulls out, shivering at the loss of feeling on his cock when he’s so close. Bill moans softly, clutching at Ted’s shoulders, and says, “Dude, it’s okay, you can finish.”

“Looked like I was hurting you,” Ted pants out, and slides his hand between them to wrap around his cock, jerking himself fast. “Next time, dude, next time I’ll come in you.”

Bill nods, and Ted kisses him before sitting up on his haunches again, Bill’s thighs spread wide around his hips. Ted keeps holding one of Bill’s legs in the crook of his knee, pushing it up towards his chest so he’s open, and looks at where his hole is red and wet and sensitive. The pleasure Ted’s feeling pulls in and he moans, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as he finally comes all over Bill’s sac and taint and hole, hips jerking forward just enough so that he’s shooting in Bill, cum hot and wet as it drips out of his ass onto the sheets.

Bill gasps, thigh shaking in Ted’s hand, and Ted watches as he clenches down at the feeling, pink and covered in Ted’s cum. He’s so gorgeous, laying under Ted with his legs spread, pink and panting and relaxed after his orgasm, Ted can’t help but crawl back on top of him for a kiss.

Bill wraps his arms around Ted’s shoulders, and Ted tucks his face in Bill’s neck as they squeeze one another, feeling sensitive like he does sometimes after they have sex. He feels this way sometimes when the sex is really overwhelming, when his brain can’t process everything all at once, and Bill knows it always helps to cuddle after, grounding the two of them as they catch their breath. Ted presses a sweet kiss to the sweaty skin of Bill’s neck, nosing up to his jaw, and smiles when Bill sighs happily.

“That was  _ most _ excellent, dude,” Bill says softly, petting through Ted’s hair, and Ted nods in agreement. “You never told me it felt like  _ that _ .”

“I think it might be different for you,” Ted says, sliding off of Bill so he’s half on the bed, resting his cheek on the inside of Bill’s arm. “I don’t think I’ve ever been close to coming without being touched, dude.”

A new wash of pink rushes across Bill’s cheeks, and he looks away, rubbing over his neck like he’s embarrassed. “I dunno, dude, you always look like you’re having a good time.”

“I am, dude! I always feel good when you make love to me,” Ted exclaims, taking Bill’s hand to squeeze it tenderly. “I just think… maybe you’re more sensitive than me, dude.”

Bill shrugs, still looking a little embarrassed, and says softly, “Yeah, I guess.”

“It’s so hot, dude,” Ted insists, and Bill looks at him, mouth twisting. “You’re so hot, it was incredible that I could make you just come with my cock.”

“Yeah?” Bill says, starting to sound a little better, and Ted nods wildly, going up on his elbow. 

“Yes way, dude,” Ted insists. 

“It was pretty intense,” Bill admits. “Like, almost  _ too _ much, dude. It felt like I was gonna lose my mind, at some points. Your cock is like…  _ big _ , Ted.”

Ted feels himself flush all the way down his neck at the plain way Bill says it, and Bill smirks at him, cupping his hand around Ted’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. They lay there for a while, making out and giggling and touching one another, before they part and just lay there, looking at each other in silence.

“This has been the most resplendent Christmas ever, Bill,” Ted says softly, petting his thumb over the back of Bill’s hand.

“It’s not over yet,” Bill responds, but he still smiles at Ted so sweetly, eyes hooded and cheeks pink. “Love you, Ted.”

“Love you too,” Ted responds, and sighs happily when Bill leans in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Let’s drag the TV in here, dude,” Bill says, kissing Ted’s cheek. “Let’s take the phone off the hook and stay in bed all day.”

Ted nods, giggling happily, and when he presses another kiss to Bill’s lips, he thinks about how they’re going to get married one day. He watches Bill pull on a pair of boxers, laughing as he yelps at the cold of the living room when he goes out to grab the TV stand, and thinks about how they’re going to live together like this for the rest of their lives, taking the phone off the hook some days just to be together, just Bill and Ted. He smiles when Bill tugs him up off the bed to shower, and holds the base of the phone while Bill pulls out the cord, grinning at Ted before kissing him.

He hopes every Christmas is as good as this one, though he thinks none will ever compare.


End file.
